An Indecisive Heart
by RedMary4
Summary: Amy is excited that her boyfriend is finally ready to commit and that they are getting married. But with her family and best friend disaproving will she make it to the alter and get the happy ever after she has always wanted? RandyOrton/Lita/JohnCena
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you may find familiar.**

 **Chapter 1**

Oh my Gosh. He finally decided to proposed!" Trish Stratus said with excitement as she looked at her bestfriends diamond engagement ring. "This is so beautiful."

"I know right, what is it , a 6 or7 carat ring?" Lisa Marie asked as she took a hold of her friends hand to look carefully at the ring. " One things for sure, this ring had to be expensive because this baby is big."

" Okay guys you can stop drooling now." The red haired beauty replied, giggling at her friends reactions. She smiled widely as she looked at how her friends were so happy for her. The red haired was also excited that she was finally getting married to the man she loved.

"Sure did take him a long time to propose." Her sister said rolling her eyes while taking a sip of her wine. "I mean what took him so long?"

"Dawn please don't start, he wasn't ready and I wanted to find myself and focus on my career. I didn't need distractions in my life." The red haired said. She was starting to get irritated by her sisters attitude towards her relationship with her boyfriend. Dawn always did this to her, when she saw the chance to throw shade at her sister she took advantage of the situation and would criticize and belittle her boyfriend. She would always say it was to protect her and show her the light, but that only made her angry.

"Being in a relationship with him was already a distraction." Dawn said ignoring her sisters plea. "What do you see in him anyway? He's a jerk that only cares about his work and himself. And he has hurt you countless times and I am not going to let that happen again. Take my advice, leave his sorry ass while you still can."

"Well I'm sorry that my man is ambitious and that is why he cares about his career. Besides, he is not your man, so you wouldn't understand what I see in him. You are not in a relationship so you don't have the right to critisize my relationship when you couldn't even make yours work." She replied as she stood up to go to the kitchen. She hated being harsh to her sister but sometimes she just wanted her sister to leave her alone. She couldn't understand why Dawn always did this. Now she felt that since she was now getting married to this man, she needed to defend her man a lot more.

Dawn was about to fire back at her sister but Stephanie Mcmahon stopped her before she could. "Amy honey, don't listen to your sister alright. She is trying to help, but she is too stupid to see that she is hurting you." Stephanie said she looked at Dawn and gave her the stop it look.

"What!" Dawn asked as she looked at Stephanie. "I am being honest and I am looking out for her. Its not my fault she can't handle the truth. "

"Well I don't appreciate your honesty, and if that is how you are going to act through out the days leading up to my wedding then I don't need your negativity around me." Amy Dumas replied as she stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Okay. Enough with the bickering. Dawn say nothing more, let's squash this situation and talk about other things." Lisa said as she tried to change the subject. "So any plans on where you want the wedding?"

"Haven't really thought of it, but it has to be some place beautiful." Amy said. " I'm thinking of doing the interiors myself." Amy said as she looked at her phone as it rang. She smiled immediately as she saw the caller ID name.

"Hey babe." She answered. Dawn rolled her eyes when she heard her sister saay that,wich went unnoticed to Amy.

"Hey." He responded. "I'm just calling to remind you that you mustn't forgert the dinner reservations. The reservation is for 20:00."

"Ok. Are your parents coming?" She asked.

"Yeah, my father is very happy that we are finally getting married. He is coming to Tempa with my step mother, and my step brother is coming along with them." He replied. " And I miss you."

Amy smiled as she heard him say that. "I can't wait to see your family again. And I miss you too." She replied.

"Listen I have to go. I have tons of paperwork to finish. I will see you later when I come home. I love you."

" I love you too. Bye." She said as she hung up. Amy sighed happily as she turned around to look at her friends. "We are going to the restuarant tonight, 20:00 on the dot. Do not be late." She said specifically to Dawn. "And no rude comments please,his family is coming."

"I am making no prromises Amy." Dawn said in sing song as she stood up and headed towards her sister and gave her a hug. " I will see tonight, I love you." She said as she went out the door and left.

"Don't worry about your sister, she doesn't want you to do the same mistakes she did." Trish said. "Maybe she is right. What if he is not the the one? Plus your sister is right. He has hurt you a lot and your always giving him a chance, maybe you are making a mistake by marryi-.

"Trish come on." Amy said as she stopped Trish from finishing her sentence. "Not you too."

"What its true." Trish replied. " Look I'm sorry okay, but I am sure that your sister is not doing all this for fun or to destroy your relationship.

"And are you sure that you are not trying to do the same? Look lets forget about this." Amy sighed. "Please don't forget to come and please don't be late." Amy said changing the subject.

"Fine I promise that I won't be late." Trish replied.

Amy looked at Lisa and Stephanie as they agreed that they won't be late. She was finally happy that things were coming into place. Her career as a interior designer was picking up, her relationship was going well and she was glad that she was finally getting the happy ending she always wanted to share with her boyfriend. But Dawn and Trish's words were lingering in the back of her mind. She wondered why were they doing this to her or were they right. Was she making a mistake?

 **A/N: So in this fic, Amy is 26 along with Trish . Dawn is 27, Lisa Marie and Stephanie are 28.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was two hours later after the girls left and Amy was getting ready. While Amy was in the shower she was thinking about how the night was going to go in terms of her sister. She wondered if her sister was going to be able to make the effort and be nice tonight, because if she didnt then it was going to be bad. But who was she kidding, it would be a miracle if Dawn was ever nice to her boyfriend, even if it was for a minute.

Amy had just finished taking a shower, she took her towel and dried herself up. She tied the towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom. She looked up as she closed the door and was frightened by the person sitting on the bed. But once she saw who it was she smiled.

"You look very sexy in that towel." The person said with a smirk playing on his lips as he stood up from the bed.

"You think so?" Amy asked as she went towards the figure standing in front of her. She wrapped her arms around the man as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well I think that you look good in this suite, but flattery isn't going to get you anywhere. I know what you're thinking."

"And what am I thinking? "He asked as he started kissing on Amys neck.

"You are trying to sneak in a quickie and that isn't going to work on me." She said as she unwrapped his arms from her waist and went to the closet to look for an outfit to wear to the dinner. "And I dont want to be late."

"Come on Amy, my family wouldn't mind even if we came late." He said as went up to Amy and wrapped his arms around her. "You are so beautiful that I can't help but be addicted to you."

Amy giggled when she saw him pout. "And is there a cure for that addiction?" She asked as she turned around in his arms to look at him.

"No, you just have to give me more doses." He said as he kissed her. When he felt her respond to the kiss he immediately deepened the kiss.

"No I need to get ready." She said as she pulled away and went into the walk in closet. "And you need to get ready too. We will do this later and by the way you are all sweaty and you smell.

Randy Orton shook his head as he heard laughter coming from the closet. He smelled himself and cringed ,he did need a shower. He had a very hectic day at work and the hot Tampa heat did't help either. He was ready for this dinner. He couldn't wait to see the look on his father's face when he will reveal to him that he and Amy were getting , married.

Amy and Randy made it in time. Ten minutes later Randy's parents walked in. Amy was a little nervous, yes she knew it was stupid because of the fact that she has met them before, but that was only once,but she couldn't help but feel that way. As they greteed each other, she thought of her sister and she couldn't help but get a little angry that Dawn was late, but at some point she had to get used to it. Between the two sisters,Dawn was the one that didn' know how to manage time.

"Hi Amy how are you doing dear." Bob Orton asked as he and Amy shared a hug.

"I have been doing great." She replied as they pulled away from the hug. "And how have you been? Its good to see you two again."

"We have been doing good." He said as they all walked to their table. "I take it you still remember Miss Cena?

"Yes, I still do. Its nice to meet you again." She said as they shared a hug. She met Miss Cena once when she went to hers and Mr Ortons wedding five years ago. Miss Cena and her husband had divorced when her sons and daughter were still in their teens and Randy's mother had died when Randy was twelve. After some years Miss Cena and Randy's dad met through friends and it was love at first site so they say.

"So is it just us or are the other people coming?" Randy asked not seeing his sibling and step siblings.

"Becky is flying in tomorrow morning,something came up at school and Stacy isn't feeling well, Seans flight got delayed and John is coming later. He went to go get medication for Stacy." Bob said as he looked over the menu.

"You will meet John later, because I know you haven't met him before, but I know you met Stacy and Sean. " Miss Cena said. "And when is your sister coming?"

" She's coming later." Amy said. "She wanted to meet you all."

Just as she said that she heard Dawn's voice. She glared at her as she greeted everyone at the table. When she was done greeting everyone, with the exception of Randy, she took a seat next to Amy.

"Hi Dawn,nice to see you too. How have you been?" Randy asked, disinterest in his voice.

"Oh! I'm feeling great." She said with fake enthusiasm. "Excuse me, I didn't see that you were sitting there. I mean, who can blame me? With the lighting matching your tan I guess it would be hard for anyone to see you." She said not bothering to look up at Randy.

"Dawn!" Amy said looking at Randy's parents making sure that they didn't hear that, luckily for her they were in their own world. "Stop it, you too Randy."

"What? He started it." Dawn said rolling her eyes.

Amy was about to reply but her phone rang. She excused her self from the table to go answer the phone. She went outside by her car. Stephanie called to say that she couldn't make it because she got held up at work and later Lisa called saying she had to take care of her nephew. Amy was a little disappointed but she understood. As Amy was going back into the restaurant,she looked behind her and saw two men following her. She picked up her pace, but the men were catching up. She hated that they parked the car far away from the door and she didn't like the fact that the parking lot was quite and a little dark due to the minimal lights. Then that's when she saw a figure standing near by. She had to think fast, so she did what came to mind. As she approched the man she grabbed his neck and she kissed the man.

"I'm so happy to see you honey." She said as she pulled away from the kiss and looked at the men as they ran off. She breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at the man that had just 'saved' her life. "I'm so sorry for kissing you like that, I really apologies. Those men were about to mug me."

"Its ok brown eyes, anything to help a beautiful lady" He said a stunned look on his face but smirked when he saw her beautiful face. "If this is how the women in Tampa welcome a man they don't know then I am happy I decided to move here."

Amy blushed. "I have to leave now." She said removing her hands that were still on his neck. "I am super sorry for what just happened. It was nice uhm...meeting you."

Amy hurried back inside. She couldn't believe that she just kissed some stranger. What was she thinking, she was getting married. She brushed those thoughts out of her mind and put on the best smile she could muster as she walked to the table. She wanted to forget about the incident that just occurred. As she sat down, Dawn noticed that her sister looked a little flushed.

"What's wrong and what took you so long?" Dawn asked looking worried. "You look shocked, are you sure your okay?"

Amy nodded. "I'm okay, have you already ordered?" Amy asked changing the subject. Dawn shook her head no. Amy looked up and saw the man she met outside coming to their table. Her heart stared pounding with fear and one word ran through her head. 'Shit.'

 **Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Well its about time you showed your ass up." Randy said jokingly as him and the man bro hugged. 'I'm screwed' Amy thought as she looked on.

"Randy language." Carol said scoldingly as she hugged her son." How is Stacy doing?"

"She is doing better than she was when we were on the plane." He said as he pulled away from the hug.

"That is great. At least she is getting better." Bob said as he turned to look at Dawn and Amy. "John this is Amy, Randy's girlfriend and that is her sister Dawn. Girls, this is my step son."

"Nice to meet you two." John said stiking his hand out for a hand shake.

"Great to see you." Dawn replied as they shook hands.

"Uhm...it's nice to finally meet you too. I have heard a lot about you." Amy said shaking hands with him. She made sure to keep her head down so that John wouldn't see her.

John looked at Amy weirdly as he sat down on his chair. He wondered why she didn't look up at him,but he shrugged it off and figured that Amy was the shy type. John looked at her closely and he felt like he had seen her before.

'I'm definitely screwed' Amy thought as she kept her head down but she kept on sneaking little glances at John. She could feel John's eyes on her and she felt nervous. She couldn't believe that she kissed Randy's step brother. Well he is his step brother, her mind tried to reason but it didn't change the fact that at the end of the day they were still related. 'Damn Randy for never showing her any pictures of John' she felt really guilty for betraying Randy, 'but you don't have a reason to feel guilty because you didn't know who John was' she thought.

Randy held Amys hand,interupting her thoughts, she looked up at Randy and she immediately knew what Randy wanted to do. "Dad, I wanted to announce this with the whole family here, but since Becky, Sean and Stacy are not here, we are going to tell you anyway. Dad,Carol the reason why we invited you all to dinner is to tell you that Amy and I are getting married."

"That is great news son." Bob said as he hugged both Randy and Amy. And at that moment John was able to get a good look at Amy. He was shocked to see that the girl he kissed outside was Randy's fiance. John looked at them as his mom congratulated the couple.

John cleared his throat, trying to get over the shock. "Good for you Randy. You got a good one I'm guessing." He said as he looked Amy. Amy looked down.

"She is definitely the one for me." Randy said as he kissed Amy on the cheek.

"This is so great that you two are getting married." Carol said.

"Is it? Really?" Dawn murmed but that didn't go unheard, well to John that is. John looked at her and his eyes narrowed in confusion. He guessed that Dawn didn't want them to get married.

"How did Randy propose?" Carol asked as they finshed eating.

"He suprised me with dinner, with this nice romantic set up and he appeared all suited up carrying a few balloons and out of nowhere he just popped them one by one. A 'mistake' he said it was,but I didn't believe it. And I looked at the strings and that is when I noticed that they each had a card on them and they were written 'Will you Marry Me' on them and that's when I saw the ring and he got down on one knee." Amy said looking at Randy as he kissed her hand.

Dawn rolled her eyes and made a little puking sound when John's mom gushed at the way Randy proposed. John snickered a little at Dawn's reaction.

"Care to share the joke honey?" Carol asked. John looked at his mom and shook his head no.

The night procceded and all talk was focused on Amy and Randy and their future wedding and soon it was time for dessert. "Did you tell mom about the engagement?" Dawn asked in a hushed tone so that no one at the table could hear their convesation.

Amy rolled her eyes. She didn't want to have this conversation right now. "No I didn't." Amy said wanting cut this conversation short.

"Okay, but when are you going to tell her about the engagement?" Dawn asked. "Regardless of the indifferences that the two of you have, she still has a right to know about what is going on in your life."

Amy sighed, she knew that Dawn was right but she needed time. "I didn't want to tell her over the phone because I felt like it wasn't best to do it that way. So that's why I'm going to visit her this weekend, to tell her in person."

"And is thunder thighs over there going with you?" Dawn asked.

"What did I tell you about the insults." Amy said glaring at her. Dawn shrugged as she kept on eating her dessert,showing that she didn't care.

Amy just shook her head and answered her. "To answer your question no, he is not going with me."

"Wow that's a shocker." Dawn said sarcastically.

"Just shut up okay. I don't want to hear It." Amy said going back to eating her dessert.

"It's true. He hardly ever goes home with you." Dawn said. "But enough about him. Did you tell dad?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah I did and he was very excited. By the way, he said he wants to see us this weekend. Apparently he has some big news to share."

"I wonder what it is this time." Dawn said. "So, you are going to Gorgia to see mom then your heading to North Carolina to see dad and I will meet you there." She said trying to clarify the situation.

"Well I was kinda hoping that WE go to Georgia to see mom." Amy said avoiding eye contact?

"You want me to go to Georgia witt you?! No." Dawn said as she shook her head.

"Geez Dawn you make it sound like its a bad thing to do."

"Well that's because it is." Dawn said raising her voice a litlle. "What ever you have to discuss with mom, you have to do it alone. Not with me arou-"

"Girls is everything okay over there?" Carol asked. Both girls looked up caught off guard to find all eyes on them. They didn't realise that they were talking loud enough for them to hear.

"No everything is fine Carol." Dawn said looking at her.

"Are you sure babe? It looked like you were having a serious argument. If you nee-"

"No, everything is fine Randy. Just a friendly chat between two sisters that love each other so much that they are willing to do anything for the other. Even if it means it out of ones comfort zone." Amy said interrupting Randy as she pulled Dawn forcefully into a hug. Both sisters put on fake smiles. Everyone at the table nodded and went back to their conversations.

Amy looked at Dawn as she removed her arms from her. As Dawn glared at her, Amy gave her a look that said their conversation wasn't over.

For the rest of the night dinner went on without a hitch and it was soon time to go.

"Congratulations Randy, Amy." Bob said as he gave Amy a hug. He gave Randy a pat on the back. "We are leaving on friday night. Come by the hotel in the afternoon, I want to discuss somethings with you." Randy nodded as he and Amy hugged Carol.

"It was nice meeting you again Amy. And you too Dawn." Carol said as she and Dawn hugged. They pulled apart and everyone bid the older couple farewell as they left.

"This is me. John very nice to meet you, hope it wont be the last." Dawn said as they hugged. She turned her attention to Amy and shook her head. "Still not agreeing."

"We will talk." Amy said as Dawn went to her car. "And aren't you forgetting something?"

Dawn huffed and looked at Randy. "I guess I should say thanks for the dinnner, but am not going to. That would just be a waste of a good quality lie." Dawn said as she went into her car and started the car and left.

Randy shook his head and murttered 'bitch' under his breath. Just as he and Amy were about to go to their car he heard John call his name. Amy's heart started pounding. 'Shit, please don't say anything about the incident' she thought as they waited for John to talk.

"Whats up?" He asked as he turned around to look at him.

"The reason why I stopped you was because, I wanted to ask if I could live with you two for a while up until I find a place of my own." John said.

"You're planning on moving here?" Randy asked.

John nodded. "Since your dad offered me a job to work for him, I accepted the job, plus I needed a change scenery and why not Tampa, seems like a great place. So what do you say?"

"I'm okay with it, Amy what do say?" He asked as he looked at Amy, waiting for her response.

"Its okay I guess." Amy said as she looked at John. They said their goodbyes and went to their cars and went their separate ways. While on their way home, Amy replayed the nights events, one to be specific. She still couldn't believe she kissed another man. She touched her lips as she replayed the kiss in her head and wondered if she made the right decison by agreeing to let him live with them.

 **A/N: Johns sister Stacy,is Stacy Keibler and Sean is one of his real life brother. And thanks to all who have reviewed this story, means a lot. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3.**

 **Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Amy sat down at the kitchen, a cup of coffee in her hand. A lot of thoughts ran through her mind. She wondered how she was going to tell her mom that she was going to get married to the man she doesn't approve of. Why couldn't her mom be just like her dad and be happy for her instead of always being negative like Dawn. Another thought that ran through her mind was John. She huffed at the thought of his name. She didn't know why he seemed to pollute her mind.

She became a little frightened when she felt Randy's hand on her shoulder. "Hey Its okay, its just me. You have been so jumpy these past few days." Randy said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Well I wouldn't be so jumpy if you stopped creeping up on me everytime." Amy snapped as she stood up from the bar stool and went to pack her things she needed for work.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Randy said looking at Amy.

Amy sighed. "Look I'm sorry okay. I just have to figure out somethings." Amy said as Randy wrapped his arms around her.

"If your stressing over what your mom will say, then just remind her of how happy we are together." Randy said removed his arms from around her and turned her to look at him. "At some point she will understand and she will support your decision.

'It wounldn't that easy' she thought as she looked at Randy, but Amy nodded anyway. One thing she knew about her mom is that she would never except Randy. "At what time are you meeting your dad?" Amy asked as she grabbed her coffee from the kitchen counter and finshed drinking it.

"Around four o'clock." Randy said as he grabbed his briefcase. He went up to Amy and gave her a peck on the lips. "Which reminds me, John is coming at around four thirty. And by the way Becky is coming tooy. She is planning on staying up until Monday. I will see you later, I love you."

"Love you too." Amy said as she watched Randy walk out the door and leave. She sighed and wondered why she agreed to let John move in with them. The was no turning back now she thought as she grabbed her bag and briefcase and she left for work.

* * *

Just after work, Amy headed back home just in time before John came. She flopped down on the couch and looked at the clock. 16:25, she still had time, so she decided to call Dawn so that they can finish their discussion.

Dawn looked at her phone as it rang. She rolled her eyes when she saw it that it was her sister calling. "Please excuse me, I need to answer this call. You can look around, I won't be long." Her clients nodded. "What do you want Amy? I'm busy right now."

"If you are so busy why answer my phone call?" Amy asked.

Dawn sighed, she did have a point. "If you don't get to it I will hang up. Again what do you want?"

"You know what I want. We are still leaving for Georgia right?" Amy asked as she played with her hair.

"I still think its a bad idea. It should be just you and mom talking and solving whatever shit you have to solve." Dawn said already annoyed with this conversation.

"But I need you to go there with me." Amy said as she went to grab a bottle of water form the fridge. "Whatever happend to 'I will always be by your side if you need help with anything' promise that you made to me?"

"Well that was during a different time okay. Look I don't want to go with you. I'm not the one with the problem here, so there is no reason as to why I have to go see mom." Dawn said.

"I don't want to do this alone. I need you to be there with me when I tell mom. Please ju-" Amy stopped as heard the was a knock on the door. "The is someone at the door and you are going with me whether you like it or not. I will see you tomorrow when I pick you up." Amy said hanging up the phone not even bothering to wait to listen to Dawn's response. Amy put the phone back down on the reciever as she heard another knock on the door.

"I'm coming." She said as she went out of the kitchen and headed for the door. "Oh, hi John. Uhm...come in." Amy said as she moved out of the way to let John come in. Amy looked at him as he came in carrying his suitcases.

"Hey." He said as he sat his suitcases down on the floor. Amy looked at John as he rose up and they both looked at each other. An awkward silence fell upon them. Amy broke eye contact, letting her eyes wonder around the room.

"So are you going to show me to where I'm supposed to be sleeping?" John asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh, yeah." Amy said feeling stupid for not thinking about that. "Just follow me."

John followed Amy. They got to the room and Amy opened the door." We were going to let you stay in the guest house, but it is being renovated so for now this is your bedroom, it is an En suite and if your tired of taking showers there is a bathroom with a bathtub two doors from your room. Mine and Randy's room is upstairs. The storage unit where we keep toiletries is just by the isle incase you have a shortage of toiletries. I will leave you to finish packing. If you need anything let me know." Amy said as she left.

And hour later,John went to the kitchen and saw Amy was making sandwhiches. "I figured that you might be hungry." She said as she handed John a plate.

"Yeah, thanks." John said as he took a bite of his sandwhich. "This is good."

"Thanks." Amy said as she took a bite of hers. "Anything to drink? There is Pepsi, Coke,Juice and beer."

"Coke." He replied. Amy opened the fridge and took out a Coke and Juice and he gave John his Coke. "Thanks."

"That was one hell of a conversation that you and your sister were having huh." John said as he finished his sandwhich.

"What?" Amy asked, her eyes wide with shock. She didn't think anyone heard them.

"Your converstion looked very serious." John said as he looked at her. "I'm sure your mom would at least be fine with whatever you want to tell her. Just give her time.

"And I didn't ask for your advise." Amy said with an attitude. "You don't know who I am or my business so I suggest that you mind your own busines

John didn't expect her to react like that. He didn't mean to piss her off. "Okay, I am sorry that I interfeared in your business, I was only trying to give you friendly advise.

Amy sighed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be so mean to you. I have just been on edge."

"Its okay, I understand and besides I shouldn't have said anything." John said smilling at her. "And I know how it feels likes trying to convince your parent that you want what makes you happy."

Amy smiled. "It's though."

"

What do you do for a living?" John asked changing the subject.

"I work as an Interior desinger." She said.

John nodded. "Dawn?"

"Dawn is a Real Estate Agent." Amy said as she took his plate so that she can washing the dishes.

"And how old are you two?"

"Dawn is twenty seven and I'm twenty six." She replied. "And I take it that since you are moving to Tampa to work for Randy's dad, that you are also in Advertising" John nodded. "How old are you?"

"Twenty eight." John replied. "What got you into Interior design?"

"I have always had a thing for decorating and seeing how different styles would just mesh up and create something stylish. So I thought why not Interior design, decorate a house a house into something beautiful and sylish but at the same time make it feel like a home." Amy said.

"Must be difficult." John said. Amy nodded. "Do you normally kiss men you don't know?"

Amy felt her heart pounding and she felt nervous. She turned around to look at John. She saw the smirk that played on his lips and her heart seemed to calm down and her nervousness faded away.

"Again, I am sorry about that." Amy said as she looked down.

"Like I said, don't aplogize." John said smiling at her. "By the way, you are a great kisser."

Amy blushed and looked up at him. "Thanks, I try. Have been practising and look, it payed off." Amy said smiling as John laughed, which made Amy laugh. They stopped laughing and looked at each other. "Look John, I-"

"Don't worry about it." He said as he smiled at her. "I'm not going to tell Randy, I know you didn't intend for the kiss to happen."

"But..how did you know th-"

"You were going to ask me not to tell Randy?" He asked. Amy nodded. "I saw the look in your eyes when were at the restaurant and you always kept your head down."

Amy didn't think that he noticed, but she was thankful that he was keeping what happened at secret. "Thanks."

"No problem." John replied.

Amy smiled and went back to washing the dishes. She was happy that she didn't have to worry about John telling Randy about the kiss. 'One less thing to worry about now' she thought. Now she didn't have any regrets of letting John move in with them and now she wanted to know more about John.

* * *

Randy walked in the hotel lounge where his dad asked them to meet. He wondered why his dad wanted to talk, but that was good because it gave him the chance to talk about John joining the company. Randy looked around the lounge in search of his father and spotted him sitting at the table. He walked up and greeted his father.

"Randy, I'm glad to see you here." Bob said.

"Okay dad but before you continue, Is John really going to work with us?" Randy asked

"Yes, I wanted to discuss that with you. John will help you handle some big clients that we have." Bob said.

Randy sighed. "But dad, aren't I doing a great job as it is? I mean I am taking good care of the Company and things are running smoothly."

"I know that son, but John will also be a great addition to the company. We need to expand the company, make it grow bigger than what it is now." Bod said trying to reason with his son. He could see that his son was not happy with his desicion to let John work in the company, but he knew that John had potential and if he and Randy were to work together, they could get more bigger clients.

Randy rubbed his hand over his face. He belived that the company was running okay with him in control, but he could see that his father was not going to change his mind about his desicion. Randy nodded. "Whatever, it is your company. You want to hireJohn that's fine." Randy said he and his dad continued talking about the business. He still couldn't understand why his dad wanted to hire John, he was doing good handling the company and the big clients that they had. If his dad couldn't see that then he would have to show him.

 **Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Dawn open up!" Amy shouted as she continued to knock on the door. She has been knocking for about six minutes waitng for Dawn to come open up the door but it looked like she wasn't coming down anytime soon. "Come on Dawn I know your in there.

Seconds later Amy heard a click and smiled when she saw Dawn open the door. Amy pushed her way in and looked at her sister. "Why are you still in your pajamas Dawn? We have to leave."

"Are you kidding me bitch! I told you I am not going to Georgia with you." Dawn said as she closed the door glaring at Amy. "I can't believe you ruined my sleep for this when I was loud and clear about not going there."

"Come on let's get you showerd real quick so that we can leave." Amy said ignoring her older sister's outburst.

"You know something, you are blind, selfish bitch, who wouldn't need to be resolving issues with mom if you would just leave that bum!" Dawn exclaimed as she glared at Amy.

Amy looked at Dawn, freaked out by her reaction. 'Note to self. NEVER wake Dawn up this early in the morning ever again.' Amy quickly replaced her freaked out look with a smile. "Don't be so cranky. You are going to have a lot of wrikles by the time you reach thirty.

Dawn looked at Amy, the anger in her eyes never leaving. She turned around and went back to her bedroom. Amy followed her. She didn't plan on leaving this house with Dawn in it. "Come on, let's leave. I will do anything for you." Amy said as she stood by the bedroom door.

"Anything?" Dawn asked as she turned around to look at her sister. Amy nodded. "Then leave Randy so that we can stay and I can get my much needed sleep."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I'm not even going to entertain that. Go shower you stink and brush your teeth. Morning breath, not a good thing to come to, especially when yours smells that bad. I wonder how Dave coped with that when you too were together."

Dawn gave Amy the middle finger as she went to the shower. Amy smiled and left. "We will be waiting in the car." Amy shouted before heading out the door.

* * *

Music blared through the car as the girls drove through Jacksonville. Amy shook her head at the things Dawn was telling Trish. Trish was going to Georgia also to go visit her sister and since Amy had told her that she and Dawn were going too, she decided to tag along.

"If only you were at the dinner Trish you could have seen him." Dawn said looking at Trish. "I mean the dude is hot. He is so buff, for a moment I thought that the shirt he was wearing was going to rip off, and his baby blues go on for days. He has a great butt, which is a bonus. I wouldn't mind taking a smack at it someday."

"Dawn!" Trish exclaimed as Amy snickered. Dawn was always the one that didn't seem to have boundries when it came to men she found attractive. And the man Dawn found attractive at this moment was John.

"What can I say, the man does have a great butt. But other than that, he's an amazing guy to hang around with." Dawn replied.

"I bet he is." Trish said. "And you Amy, what do you think about John?"

Amy shrugged as she kept her eyes on the road. Dawn rolled her eyes. "Pshh, Amy didn't see jack, she kept her head down the whole night like she was hiding something." Dawn said looking at Amy suspiciously. "Now that I think about it, he kept on looking at you. A lot.

Amy looked at Dawn like she was crazy. She didn't want anyone knowing about the kiss. Amy shook her head. Dawn scoffed. "Bitch please, don't act like nothing didn't happen. Something happened and I want to know."

"Nothing happened." Amy said. Trish looked at Amy.

"You are lying, Dawn is right. Something happened." Trish exclaimed from the backseat. Amy shook her head no. "Liar, your chewing at your cheek. We have been friends for nine years and I know when you are lying."

"You know what Trish you are right. And you are avoiding eye contact." Dawn said.

"That's because I'm driving stupid." Amy replied rolling her eyes.

"You have a point, but you still avoid eye contact when you lie. Tell us what you are hiding or I'm going to keep on pressing until I get answers." Dawn said folding her arms over her chest.

Amy sighed. "I kissed John." Amy mumbled. Dawn turned down the music and she and Trish leaned closer to try to hear what she said.

"Repeat that." Trish said. Amy sighed. "I kissed John." Amy said loud enough for them to hear.

"No!" Trish and Dawn exclaimed in disbelief . "Amy this is, Wow! You kissed John!" Trish said surprised by what she just heard.

"That's why you had that look on your face." Dawn said. "What look?" Amy asked. "Guilt." Dawn said looking at Amy.

"I wasn't feeling any guilt." Amy said in denial.

"Your lying again!" Trish said loudly.

Amy sighed in defeat. "Fine, I did feel guilty. I didn't mean too."

"Why did you kiss him anyway?" Dawn asked.

"I was going to get mugged then I saw him there and I did the first thing that came to mind." Amy said.

"And your first thought was to kiss him." Trish said as Amy nodded slowly. "Wow!"

"I didn't know who he was up until he came to the table." Amy said.

"You liked the kiss." Dawn said confidently. Amy looked at Dawn like she had three heads. "Don't look at me like that. Why else would you kiss him and feel guilty that you did.

Amy bit her lip. She didn't believe what Dawn was saying. She didn't like the kiss. Amy just shook her head as she contiued to keep her eyes on the road.

"I think she has a point." Trish whispered to Amy. She rolled her eyes at Trish. Now she wished that she would have never saod anything to Dawn and Trish.

* * *

Amy sighed as she and Dawn stood at the door of their childhood home. She didn't want to knock, in fear of the reaction she was going to get once the door opened.

"I didn't waste five hours of my life by coming here just so I can watch you stare at this door." Dawn said agitated that her sister hasn't yet knocked.

"I'm nervous okay, so just calm yourself down." Amy said taking a deep breath.

"And you are wasting my time Amy! Knock on this door or I will do it for you."

"Don't be mean to me Dawn."

"Well then knock, the sooner we talk and spend time with mom the faster time goes." Amy nodded. Dawn was right, so she took one final deep breath and knocked on the two sisters didn't have to wait for a long time. The door opened to reaveal a fifty nine year old woman with brunette hair.

"It sure did take you long enough to knock." The woman said.

"You could hear us?" Dawn asked.

The woman nodded. "You have loud voices." She said looking at her youngest daughter. "What are you doing here?"

Dawn was taken aback by her mom's question. "We came to vist you, what do you mean 'what are we doing here.' Isn't it obvious?"

"I wasn't asking you Dawn." Celia said still keeping her eyes on Amy. "Did you do what I told you to do?"

Amy looked down, then looked back up at her mom. "No, but I still came beca-"

"You're still with that boy aren't you?" Celia asked. Amy nodded and her mom rolled her eyes. "Then you are still not welcomed here."

"Wait mom, what's going on here? Why isn't she welcomed here anymore." Dawn asked clearly confused by what she was hearing.

"I told your sister not to ever set foot on my yard anymore as long as she still with that boy." Celia said with disapointment. "I mean the bitch didn't even have the decency to come along with you, and you want to tell me you are still with him."

"Please mom, can we talk about this inside." Amy pleaded as she looked at her mom. Celia nodded and let them come in. "Are you going to tell me why you are here?"

"I'm getting married and I would really appreciate it if you came." Amy said as she played with her fingers.

"Oh my baby." Celia said with sadness. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"What do you mean mom? I'm just getting married to the man I love." Amy replied.

Dawn looked at her mom and sister. "I will give you two moment." Dawn said about to leave.

"No Dawn you stay." Celia said stopping Dawn from leaving. She looked at Amy. "Don't marry him. He is still a boy,he isn't capable of loving you the same way you love him."

Amy shook her head as tears fell down her face. It broke her heart that her mom never supported her. She could take it when Dawn said negative things about Randy, but she didn't expect it from her mom. She thought her mom was over what happened. "You have to understand that I love Randy and regardless of what has happened in the past between us, is all forgiven."

"And that right there is why you are going to get hurt all over again. You Amy are too forgiving and the next opportunity he gets, its going to be the same cyle all over again." Calia said trying to reason.

"No, all you have ever been is bitter ever since dad left." Amy said raising her voice. "You have never surpported me. All I have ever did was never good enough for you."

"No Amy don't talk to mom like. She's right. We are trying to make you see what you are too blind to see." Dawn said.

"And that is?" Amy asked folding her arms over her chest.

"That Orton boy is not good enough for you." Celia said stepping towards Amy. "I am protecting you from experiencing the same thing I went through with your dad. Yes you are right, I am bitter but that is because your dad hurt me a lot of times, lied to me and promised me things that I stupidly believed. Now the same thing is happening to you too again. What's going to happen the next time that boy hurts you? You going to fall for his lies and take him back? What would that say about you?"

"That I love him." Amy replied looking away from her mom.

Celia shook her head. "No, that you are naive. Easy to play."

"Well I am not." Amy said wiping her tears off.

"Fine then, you marry that boy, just don't expect me to be supportive." Celia said as she turned to look at Dawn. "And you leave her alone to learn the hard way again about that boy. When he breaks her heart again she will remember this day and by then it will be too late."

"So your done,just like that?" Dawn asked shocked that her mom was just giving up on Amy like that.

Celia nodded. "Your sister made up her mind and I guess that now is about time we support her decision. Now come on, let's go to the kitchen and get started on the food."

Dawn huffed as her mom went to the kitchen. She looked at Amy and shook her head. "And this is why you wanted me to come here with, so that I can see all this mess. By the way, when were you going to tell me that mom didn't want to see you if you were still with Randy?"

Amy shrugged and followed her mom to the kitchen. She wondered what her mom meant when she said that her dad hirt her too. 'I guess I will find out soon enough'.

 **Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hey John. Its very nice to see you again." Dawn said as they shared a hug.

"Hey. Great to see you too." John replied as they pulled away. "I want you to meet my brother and sister. Stacy and Sean."

"Hi." Dawn said as they hugged. "I'm Dawn, Amy's older sister."

"Nice to meet you." Sean said.

"Same here." Stacy said. She turned to look at John. "I'm going outside to greet everyone. Sean you coming?" Sean nodded and they both went outside.

"Are they twins?" Dawn asked. John nodded. "I can kinda see it. How old are they?"

"Twenty four." John replied.

"How does it feel being related to the grinch?" Dawn asked.

"The grinch meaning?" John asked puzzled by her question.

"Randy." Dawn said dryly.

John snickered. "Its okay being related to him I guess." John replied. "Why do you hate him so much."

"Who,me? Hate Randy. Nooo..." Dawn said putting her hand over chest, trying to act dumb. John raised and eyebrows. Dawn sighed. "Fine, you caught me. I hate him, a lot, but you my dimpled friend will find out in due time. So tell me, why were you here so early?"

"Didn't Amy tell you that I-"

"Sorry John but I need Dawn outside, people are hungry." Stephanie said disrupting their conversation. John nodded.

"Don't worry John, we will continue talking." Dawn said picking up the bowls from the kitchen counter.

Dawn carried the bowls outside as John followed behind. Everyone came to dish up. Trish had organised a little party for the engaged couple. They invited some friends and family to the party. Randy's family was there and also Amy and Dawn's family was there, minus their mom.

"Dawn I was just talking to your sister about how I would have loved to have met your mom today. Its sad that she couldn't make it." Carol said as everyone started eating.

'If you only knew why she couldn't come' Dawn thought as she smiled at Carol. "I wish she would have came but I guess she had a lot of things to do."

Carol nodded. Stacy came and sat down next to her brother and looked at Amy who was sitting on Randy's lap. "Have you guys set the date for the wedding yet?" Stacy asked.

Randy shook his head. "Not yet. We haven't really discussed anything throughly."

"Why? I mean by now you should have at least set a date for the wedding and got a few preparations done." Becky said as she looked at her older brother.

"Well how can you have a date set when the bride to be can't even make up her mind on which time of the year she wants to get married." John said.

"Please, your over exggarating." Amy said as she threw a tiny bone at John which hit John on his cheek.

"Nasty,your so sloppy and your saliva doesn't smell good." John said jokingly as he rubbed his cheek. Amy stuck her tounge out at John.

"But wait, how do you know that Amy hasn't chosen when she wants to get married?" Trish asked looking at John.

"I live here, well for now that is up until I can find a place of my own. And they can't decide on anything so it doesn't look like they are going to agree on anything anytime soon." John replied.

"So you live here now." Dawn said. John nodded. Dawn and Trish looked at Amy. Amy cleared her throat and looked away from the surprised looking eyes that were looking at her.

"Does anyone know when Lisa is coming?" Amy asked.

"Later." Stephanie replied. "She called and she also sounded a little down. I don't know why but I'm sure she will tell us."

Talk resumed as Randy's dad and John's mom talked to Amy and Dawn's dad and now future mother in law. Everyone was done eating and the girls were having a conversation of their own In the kitchen.

"I can't believe that your dad is getting married to a younger woman. She is old enough to be his daughter." Trish said as she looked at the lady they were talking about.

"I know right. She is only thirty." Amy said as she took a sip of her wine.

Stephanie looked at Amy. "And how old is your dad?"

"Sixty two." The girls jaw dropped. "I know. That was my reaction when Dawn and I found out.

"Damn, that's a major age gap" Staphanie said still shocked. "And when did he tell you?"

"Four weeks ago when we went to visit." Dawn chimed in.

"Your dad can get a girl like that at his age? I need advice from him so that I can get a girl like that when I am his age in future." John said coming into the kitchen.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Really John?" Amy said. John gave Amy a what look just as Lisa came into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Had an awful day." Lisa said as she sat down on the chair just as Randy came in.

"What happened? Stephanie said you sound like you were down when you called." Dawn said as she handed Lisa food to eat.

"My boss fired me and now I don't have a job." Lisa said poking at her food.

"Why?" Trish asked

"The boss's wife came in all hyped up and she looked angry. Then she went on some rant about how he's having an affair and next thing I know apparently I'm the whore he's messing with. Then she told him to fire me, and well he did. Lisa said as she rolled her eyes.

"But why would she do that? You were not having an affair with your boss right?"

"I wouldn't do that. And she said I didn't look like I was his PA. Uhgg. Insecure bitch. Now I have to look for another job." Lisa said finally eating.

"Well you can come work for me." Randy said. Everyone looked at him. "My PA quit, so I need one."

"That's nice of you Randy, but do-"

"No honey, take the Job you need it now." Amy said. Lisa nodded.

"Just come by my office tomorrow and we will fix the paper work." Randy said just as Becky came in.

"Dad is calling you and John outside." Becky said. Lisa looked up at the two men as they went outside.

"Who's the hottie?" Lisa asked. The girls followed her gaze.

"That's Randy's step brother." Dawn replied.

Lisa nodded. "Mhm. Nice butt. Handsome too, dimples also, bonus.

"And he is off limits." Becky said as she left the kitchen.

"What does she mean? Does John have a girlfriend?" Dawn asked looking at Amy.

Amy shrugged. "Not that I know of."

* * *

Later that night everyone had gone home and the only people that stayed was Becky and Stacy. They were now watching a movie with John.

"How long are you going to live with Amy and Randy?" Stacy asked.

John shrugged. "Depends on which house I see is fit and peaks my interest." John replied.

"Looking for anything in particular?" Becky asked.

"A place that is more homely and safe." John replied. The girls nodded.

"What did your dad want to talk about?" Amy asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"He said that he is leaving the company." Randy said a smile on his face.

Amy's eyes narrowed in confusion. "And that is supposed to be a good thing because?"

"That my dear means that I will be next in line to take over the company." Randy said standing up and going over to Amy and he gave her a kiss.

"That's great baby." Amy said in between kisses. "I know you have been waiting for this moment since you started working with your dad."

Randy nodded and pulled away from the kiss. He went to his closet and grabbed a jacket. Amy looked at him weirdly. "Where are you going?"

"Meeting the guys at the bar for a few drinks, plus I am going to celebrate." Randy said walking out the bedroom door.

"Don't you think its too soon to be celebrating, besides you already had drinks with your friends when they were here." Amy said following him down the steps.

"Its never too early to celebrate and I promised the guys I will come." Randy replied.

"Turn them down. Spend time with your family and we can start talking about the wedding." Amy said.

Randy sighed getting a little annoyed. "You plan the wedding, its not a mans thing to do it. You figure out what you want." Randy said as they stood at the bottom of the stairs. Becky, John and Stacy all turned their attention to the couple.

"Your getting married too, doesn't that mean that you also have a say in how the planning of the wedding goes." Amy said getting a little angry.

"I don't care about the planning. All I want to do at this moment is go have drinks and celebrate." Randy said raising his voice a little.

"Fine go, I don't care anymore." Amy said sitting on the couch. As Randy left.

"Uhm..I'm going to bed now, so good night everybody." Stacy said as she stood up from the couch and went to the bedroom."

"And I want a glass of water. You guys want anything?" Becky asked as she stood up also. Both Amy and John said no and Becky went to the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to also find an excuse to leave?" Amy asked looking at John.

"No. Why would I want to leave when a good movie is playing." John said. Amy snickered a little and nodded. It was quite for a moment until John spoke up. "I can help you if you want." Amy looked at John wondering what he was talking about. "Your wedding. The planning and stuff. I have a great friend, she knows her stuff, I'm sure she can hook you up."

Amy smiled. "No, don't worry about that. Randy will come around." Amy replied.

"You sure?" John asked. Amy nodded. "Okay, if you need any help what so ever, just tell me."

"I will keep that in mind." Amy replied smiling at him. John mirrored her smile and they went back to watching the movie.

 **Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What the hell was that?" Randy exclaimed as the client left the boardroom.

"Keep your voice down." John said lowly "I was only trying to help you. We were losing their campaign."

"I told you I had it under control." Randy said closing the boardroom door.

"Well if you had it under control, you would have had everything that you needed in order." John said. "Look at you, you're a mess. Your eyes are droppy and blood shot red and you forgot to bring the pitch idea. If it wasn't for me we would have never sealed the deal."

"I am fine, I didn't need your help." Randy said hitting the table.

John shook his head. "No, If you had listened to Amy when she told you not to go drinking, we wouldn't have this conversation. So yes, you needed my help."

The door opened before Randy could reply. "Sorry to disturb, but Mr Adams would like to have a word a with you Mr Cena." The secretary said coming into the boardroom.

"Tell them I will be right there Christy." John replied packing up his files.

"And Mr Orton, a woman named Lisa Marie is outside. She says you have an appointment scheduled." Christy said.

"Fine. You can leave now miss Hemme." Christy nodded and quickly left.

"You didn't need to be rude."John said heading to the door.

"Where do you think your going? We are not done talking." Randy scowled. "You are stealing my client and my campaign. I'm supposed to be in control of it."

John turned around to look at Randy. "Well you screwed up and now I'm taking it. The Adams is waiting for me outside. Whatever you want to talk about can wait." John turned to leave but stopped and looked back at Randy. "Scratch that, I don't want to hear it. I'm sure your excuse is going to be pathetic." With that he left.

Randy slammed his fists on the table and threw the files off the tabel. He wasn't going to let him get away with that. 'Best thing to do is talk to dad. He will fix this.' Randy thought as he picked the files and straightened himself out and left the boardroom.

"Mr Cena I was very impressed by your ideas. And we would like it if you were in charge of our campaign." The client said.

"Wow, thank you so much for the opportunity." John said as they shook hands. He couldn't believe that he got a big client to sign with them. "But what about Randy?"

"Randy is skilled and knows what he is doing, but I want you in charge. I was impressed with the way you handled things and I would like to see more of your ideas. See you at the next meeting." Mr Adams replied as they shook hands one last time and he left.

John smiled. Things were looking up for him. 'At least with work it is.' He thought as he walked up to Christy's desk. "I am going to crab some lunch. Take care of the calls that come through."

"Yes sir." Christy replied.

"Hey John." Lisa said as she stood up from the chair.

"Lisa right?" John asked as he looked Lisa. Lisa nodded. "It was nice meeting you again, but I have to leave now." John said.

"That's fine. Do you know when Randy is coming out, I have been waiting for fifteen minutes." Lisa said.

"We just got done with a client. He will come out." John replied as the elevator doors oened.

"Okay, thanks. Nice meeting you again." Lisa smiled at him. John waved as the elevator doors closed. She smiled to herself.

"Miss, Mr Orton is ready for you." Christy said snapping Lisa out of her thoughts. Lisa stood up and followed Christy to Randy's office.

* * *

John walked into the coffee shop. He went up to the counter and placed his order and waited.

Trish looked up from her after she sent a message to Amy and she spotted John waiting at the counter. She debated on whether to invite him over or not. Finally she decided to call him over. "Hey John."

John turned to look at who was calling him and he spotted Trish. He walked up to the table and sat down. "Hey Trish, how have you been?"

"Great." Trish replied. "Lunch break?"

John nodded. "Yeah. And I'm guessing your here for the same thing."

"Yes, but am also waiting for Amy to show up." Trish replied as their orders came. "How do you like Florida so far?"

"Hot. But I can deal." John replied.

"Where you from?" Trish asked.

"Massachusetts. And you?" John asked.

"Canada." Trish replied. "How is the new job going?"

"Great actually. Besides Randy's childish tantrums, its going great." John replied.

"Randy throwing a fit, wouldn't be the first time." Trish said drinking her coffee.

"He's done that before? Like just go off for no reason." John said leaning in.

"Yeah. Kinda one of the reasons I'm not too fond of him. He's okay and all, but he can be a jerk at times and a piece of work." Trish replied.

"Good to see that I'm not seeing things." John said as his coffee came.

"But I thought you would know these thing about Randy. Being related all." Trish said curiously.

"Maybe, but Randy and I have never tried to be close with each other. We talk but we don't tell each other oir deepest darkest secrets." John said. "But why don't you like Randy. Well besides the tantrums?"

"Its not my place to tell you." Trish said

"Okay, I understand." John said. "Enough about Randy and his mysterious secrets. I want to get to know you more, well if that is okay with you?"

"There is no harm in that, unless your a stalker looking for my attention." Trish said with a smile.

"I'm asking because you couldn't keep your off me at the party." John smirked when she saw the blush on Trish's face. "And because of that I would say your stalking me."

"Am I in trouble?" Trish asked biting her lip as she leaned forward.

John laughed. "You might be. sense of humor, I'm intrigued."

"Keeps them coming for more, or so I have been told." Trish giggled.

Amy came in the coffee shop and spotted Trish sitting with..John? And they looked cosy, 'too cosy' she thought. She squinted her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things and she wasn't. They looked like they were flirting with each other. All this somehow didn't sit well with Amy but she shrugged it off went to the table.

"Hey Trish." Amy said as they hugged. She turned to look at John. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, John came for lunch, he saw me and we got to talking." Trish replied. As John stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Lunch time is almost up and I see that you have important things to discuss, so I am going to leave. Besides I have work to so John said. "I will see you at home Amy. Trish, until we meet again."

Trish smiled. "Bye John." Trish waved. John smiled and left.

"Bye John." Amy said mocking Trish. Trish looked at her as they sat down. "Couldn't you be more obvious."

"Jealous much." Trish said.

Amy scoffed. "Please, I already have someone." Amy said flashing her ring in Trish's face. Trish pushed Amy's hand away.

"Exactly! So calm down. Nothing was happening." Trish said smiling.

"I wouldn't call that anything. It looked like you were flirting and you were all up in each others faces. If I was just a stranger passing by, I would think you two were about to kiss." Amy said.

"That wouldn't have been a problem" Trish murmured.

Amy laughed. "Anyway enough about that. I wanted to talk to you about the wedding."

"What's up?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Amy asked.

Trish blinked a few times. She had prepared for this moment, but she didn't think Amy was going to actually ask her because she always thought Dawn was going to be the maid of honor. She sighed. "I'm honered that you want me to be your maid of honor, but I can't." Trish said saldly.

"Why? Your my best friend of course you have to be my maid of honor." Amy said confused by Trish's response. "Is it because you don't like Randy?"

"No babe. Managing a hotel is not easy. I have a lot of things to get done and make sure everyone is happy. And with me helping you out with the wedding, it becomes another big commitment I won't be able to handle." Trish said. She truly felt bad for not being able to be there for Amy.

"I understand." Amy said disappointed. Trish pouted and stood up to hug Amy.

"I'm sorry. You know my job is difficult and I don't want to disappoint you when I can't come to every dress fitting that you have." Trish said. Amy nodded. "Smile okay. If you need a place for the reception, I can hook you up. But you better pay good."

Amy snickered. "Were best friends. Everything is supposed to be free."

"You crazy. Not when your running a big hotel." Trish said.

* * *

Later that evening Amy walked into the house and put her bags down and sat on the couch. She was very tired and she didn't have the energy to stand up.

"Its about time you got home." Amy stood up, startled by the voice. The moment she saw the figure standing at the kitchen isle she rolled her eyes.

"Rude! What are you doing here Dawn?" Amy said taking one of her shoes off and threw it at Dawn.

Dawn ducked and picked the shoe up, only to repeat what her sister's action. "Your the defintion of rude. Busy throwing shoes at your guest."

Amy rolled her eyes as Dawn went back into the kitchen. "Again, what are you doing here and who let you in?" Amy followed Dawn into the kitchen only to see her making a sandwich. "Bitch you are definitely rude. Don't you have food at your house?"

"I do. I just needed something to eat." Dawn said. "And John let me in."

"And where is he?"

"Went jogging." Dawn said cutting the sandwich into half and giving one to Amy. "And I'm here to borrow those jeans."

"What jeans?"

"The one's that make your ass look great. I need them." Dawn said as she started eating.

"For what exactly?" Amy asked.

"I can't tell you that." Dawn said.

"Well I own the jeans. And I know for a fact that if your not telling me why you need those jeans, you are not getting them." Amy said

"Fine, then I will go fetch them myself." Dawn ran up the stairs. Amy quickly ran after Dawn,hot on her trail. She finally caight up with Dawn just as she was about to go into her bedroom. "Amy leave me alone so that I can get the jeans."

"No! Your being disrespectful. My bedroom is a place of secrecy, meaning your not allowed in there. Amy said pushing her away from the door. Seconds later Amy felt a sting on her cheek. She looked at Dawn shocked at what she just did. "Did you just slap me?"

Dawn nodded and was about to try to make a second attempt at going into the bedroom but she was stopped when Amy slapped her. "Ouch! Why did you do that?!"

"You started it. If yo-" Amy was stopped when she hit the ground. It took her a moment to realise that Dawn pushed her to the ground and Dawn went into her room. 'That bitch didn't just do that' she thought as she ran up to Dawn and tackled her to the ground. They struggled on the floor with the aim of trying to pin each other to the ground. Dawn pinned Amy to the ground. She stood up again only for her attempt to fail when Amy took a hold of her ankle immediately taking her down again. They started getting into a cat fight. Soon Amy gained control and pinned Dawn's shoulders to the ground. "Stop! Stop! Stop! I'm tired...and right now... I'm seconds away from committing murder." Amy said trying to get her breathing back to normal.

Dawn tried to struggle away from Amy's tight grip only for Amy to put more pressure. "Damn...for someone...who...is tired...you sure do have some strength left in you." Dawn replied between breaths.

"Why are you doing this! What do you want!" Amy shouted as she caught her breath, ignoring Dawn' words.

Dawn looked away from Amy's stare. Amy pinched and Dawn winced and looked at Amy angrly.

"What!" Dawn exclaimed. "Why did you do that."

"I knew that would get your attention. So spill. Why are you acting this way!"

Dawn sighed. "Dave is back."

Amy's eyes went wide. "What?!"

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. Really appreciate Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

John stopped running as he got to the gate. He stood there catching his breath as his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. "Hey Stacy." John answered the as he caught his breath.

"Hey just called to tell you that Becky and I go home safely." Stacy said.

"That's great." John said. The was a moment of silence. John looked around to make sure nobody was listening to his phone call. "How is she?"

"She's okay. Everything will be fine, I promise." Stacy said. "She misses you."

John smiled. "I miss her too."

"If you do miss her then why were you all flirty with Amy's friend?" Stacy asked.

John was taken aback by her question. "Who told you that? You know what, I don't care. I can do whatever I want . I will call you back later."

"Don't do anything stupid." Stacy said then she hung up. John sighed and went inside.

* * *

"What do you mean he's back?" Amy asked shocked at her sisters revelation.

"He's back from wherever he ran off to." Dawn said trying to get her sister off her but was not successful at doing so when Amy put pressure on her shoulders again keeping her down. "Get off me."

Amy ignored her sisters plea and continued talking. "Wait, the guy that left you at the alter on the day of your wedding is back?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Geez please rub it in."

"Well you do the same thing to me." Amy said. "But why do you need my jeans? Your not planning on going to meet him are you?"

"Get off me." Dawn said. And that only confirmed Amy's question.

"You are not going anywhere." Amy said.

"Your not going to tell me what to do. Your too young to be my mother. I'm grown and I can do whatever I want." Dawn said getting fustrated.

"Your not going anywhere. Besides, where did you meet him?"

"Well not meet. He just called out of nowhere." Dawn replied.

"Why would he just call?" Amy asked to no one in particular. "And your going out with him because?" Amy asked.

"He wants to talk." Dawn replied. "And I'm going to show him what he left when he ran off. I have been working out, keeping fit and now is the right time to flaunt it. Show him that he won't be getting a pice of Dawn."

Amy sighed. "If that's the reason then fine. Just don't take him back."

"You took Randy back, meaning I'm not making any promises." Dawn said.

Amy was about to reply but was interrupted when they heard someone clearing their throat. Both sisters turned their attention to the door and saw John standing there. Amy quickly got off of Dawn.

"Is everthing okay?" John asked in confusion. Amy smiled at him awkwardly.

"Finally you got off me." Dawn said. "Everything is fine John. Why you'd ask?"

"The room is messed up and the both of you have hand prints on your cheeks. Looks like you were fighting." John replied.

"Don't worry about it, nothing happened. Dawn get up." Amy said.

Dawn stood up and headed for the door and looked around the room. "It is a mess, you need to clean it up and I'm leaving."

Amy scowled at Dawn. "Your going to leave me to clean up this mess you helped create, I don't think so."

"I'm leaving. I am not helping you clean up anything. You said your bedroom was a place of secrecy, so why help you."

"Whatever. Your not getting my jeans." Amy said.

"I don't want them anymore. I have a tight dress to buy now. I'm going to flaunt my body remember." Dawn said going down stairs.

"This was weird, you need any help?" John asked. Amy shook her head no as she started cleaning up the mess. John nodded and went after Dawn And found her in the kitchen finishing her sandwhich. "I thought you already left."

"No, just wanted to finish eating." Dawn replied.

John nodded. "Can you please help me out?"

"With what?" Dawn asked.

"Finding a house or a big apartment. The realtor I found isn't delivering and since Amy said your in Real estate thought I could ask you." John said.

Dawn nodded. "Means more money for me. E-mail or text me the areas you want to live in and I will do my thing. Now I need to leave. We will talk. Bye. Dawn said as she left.

Amy came down stairs a few minutes later. "She left already?"

John nodded. "What was that about?"

"What?"

"The mess in the bedroom, her buying a thight dress. What is it about?"

"A lousy ex-fiance." Amy replied. "He left her at the alter."

"That's shitty. Why did he leave her?" John asked.

"Two years later and I still don't know why he left. Dawn doesn't want to say anything." Amy said.

"Has she dated anyone after that?" John asked.

"No." Amy said. "She doesn't think I know it, but I can see it in her eyes that she's scared of getting hurt again."

"Just like you." John said looking at her in the eyes.

"What?" Amy asked surprised by what he said.

"It doesn't matter." John replied as he stood up from the bar stool. Amy decided to listen to John and ignore what he said.

"Wait John!" John stopped and looked at her.

"What do you want from Trish?" Amy asked sternly.

John was taken aback by her tone. "What do you mean?"

"I saw you two flirting and I wanted to know what are your intentions, because according to Becky it seems like you have someone." Amy said.

"Trish seems like a great person and I want to get to know her." John said. Then John realised that Amy must have told Stacy about seeing the pair flirting."And I guess your the one that told Stacy about us flirting." Amy nodded. "And as for me having someone else, that's news to me."

Amy narrowed her eyes at him. "Alright, I believe you, for now. Don't hurt her. And if I find out that you are seeing someone I will hurt you."

John snickered and at that Amy frowned. She didn't think there was anything funny about what she said. "I'm sorry okay, I'm not going to hurt Trish, trust me."

Amy nodded. "Okay. Now I need to work on some designs and when is Randy coming home?"

"I don't know. He said he had to work late." John replied.

"Okay. See you." Amy said going to the study.

* * *

"Randy what is this I hear about almost losing a client?" Bob asked over the phone.

"It was nothing, we were able to land the campaign." Randy said rubbing his hand over his face.

"Really it was nothing!" Bob exclaimed. "With that attitude right there is why you almost lost the deal. I'm glad that John was there to pick up the pieces."

"And he didn't have to." Randy said raising his voice. "He planned to steal MY campaign, the one I worked hard for and guess what, he got it. Dad you need to do something about it."

"If you had listened to your fiance and hadn't gone off drinking you would have had the deal." Bob said sternly.

"Dad it wasn't like that." Randy said.

"Don't give me excuses. Now you better listen, your my son but I am not going to tolerate this type of behavior. You almost caused the company a big campaign. Stop acting spoilt and never let it happen again. This better be the last time I get a report like this from a client. And fix whatever grudge you have against John." Bob said and he hung up the phone. Randy sighed he had to think of something and fast.

 **Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Amy was excited that she and Randy were finally getting somewhere with the wedding. They had a date set and right now they were discussing locations with the wedding planner.

"Okay, now since were done with the interior, were do you want the wedding?" Mickie James their wedding planner asked.

"Were having the wedding in Missouri obviously." Randy replied.

"No." Amy protested. "I thought we talked about this. Were having the wedding right here at home.

"Why here? We always have something out here and I can't always let my family travel all the fom Missouri. We need to give them a break." Randy replied.

"They don't seem to mind when they come here." Amy said

"I will leave the two of you to talk about this further." Mickie said leaving the couple.

"I know it seems that way but were not having the wedding here." Randy said as his phone beeped. He looked at his phone and read the message. Randy cleared his throat. "I have to go. There is a meeting with a client I need to attend.

"On a Sunday. Can't you just tell them that your busy. Make an excuse, your practicaly the boss." Amy said folding he amrs over chest.

"I need to go. I will see you when I get home." Randy said giving her a kiss on the cheek and left. Amy sat there stunned. She didn't think he was actually going to leave her like this. Amy looked at Mickie as she came in.

"I'll call you another time when we have decided on a place. I'm sorry we wasted your time." Amy said picking up her bag.

"Its no problem." Mickie replied. Amy said thanks and left. Amy was glad that she at least came with her own car. She went to her car and she decided to call Dawn and see how her meeting with Dave went.

"Yes Amy." Dawn said answering the phone.

"How did it go with the Dave situation?"

Dawn sighed in irritation at the thought of Dave. "He wants us to get back together."

"He said that?!" Amy was surprised by what she just heard.

"Yeah. Then he went on some rant about how much of a mistake it was leaving me. Saying he was wreck when he realised what he did and that he regreted making that decision. He said he later realised that I was the one for him."

"And it took him two years to realise that." Amy said. "What a douche. Just don't take him back."

"I heard you the first time. Where are you?" Dawn asked.

"Just came from a meeting with the planner." Amy replied.

"Wow. You guys are getting is the wedding?" Dawn asked.

"Lask week of January." Amy said.

"Why so soon! You just started planning the wedding. Your never going to get anything done."

"Randy wants get married quickly and I thought why wait. We love each other." Amy replied as she got home.

"Whatever. Since were talking about the wedding, who is your Maid of honor?" Dawn asked.

"I asked Trish bit she can't, she's busy with work." Amy said. "Meaning that leaves you. Can you be my maid of honor?" Amy asked.

The line was silent for a moment until Dawn started laughing. Amy was confused, she didn't get what was so funny. 'What's up with people laughing at the things I say these days' she thought as she listened to Dawn cwho was now trying to catch her breath. "Are you done?"

"You want me to be maid of honor. I'm sorry boo but I decline." Dawn said.

"But why. You have to do this for me." Amy said confused.

"I love you at all but I'm not going to be your maid of honor at your wedding because your marrying him. I hate him so my answer is no." Dawn replied.

"Do it for me, your flesh and blood. I need you. Whether you hate Randy, it shouldn't be factor as to why you don't want to be my maid of honor." Amy said.

"Well it is. Look I have to, your about to nag and I can feel it. Plus someone is at the the door. I will talk to you later. Dawn said.

"Bye." Amy said the hung up the phone. She got out of the car and went into the house. She closed the door and sat her bag down and she went into the kitchen. When she got in there she immediately stopped in her tracks when she saw John and Trish making out. She cleared her throat and the pair quickly pulled away from the kiss and they looked at Amy.

"Please don't do the dirty in my kitchen." Amy said breaking the silence. Trish blushed and hid her face in John's chest as John started laughing a little.

"Sorry we shouldn't have." John said.

Amy shook her head. "Its fine. Sorry for interrupting."

"No, its your house. John is right, we shouldn't have.

"Don't worry. Randy and I have done way worse at your house." Amy said dryly.

"And I am going to ignore that." Trish shuddered at the thought of where they might have done it.

"How did the meeting go with the wedding planner?" John asked changing the subject after seeing Trish's reaction.

"It went fine, until Randy had to leave." Amy replied. "But its okay."

"I'm sorry honey, but I need to go. Call me tomorrow at lunch time so that we can talk." Trish got off the kitchen counter and kissed John on the cheek and hugged Amy. "Don't worry. I will knock him out if he does it again. Love you."

"Love you too." Amy said as Trish left.

"You and Trish are official now?" Amy asked sofly.

"No. Were just getting to know each other." John said.

"By shoving your tounges each others throats on my kitchen table." Amy said irritated.

"Whoah, I thought you didn't have a problem with what happned a few minutes ago."

"I'm sorry. I guess I find it irritating to come home to seeing people kiss in your kitchen when you can't even get that type of action these days." Amy frowned.

"If this makes it makes you feel any better, I can shove my tongue down your throat." John smirked as she saw the blush that came over her face.

"I can't believe I shared that with you." Amy said lowering her head down. She felt embaresed that she practically told John that her and Randy haven't been intimate for awhile. "I'm sorry I said that in front of, I shouldn't have told you something that private."

John laughed. "Don't worry about it." John said. "But are you really fine."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked as the atmosphere in the room turned all serious.

"Randy leaving you the way he did. Are things okay with the two of you?"

"Were doing just fine. I just wish he was more into our wedding than I am. We can't even agree on where we should get married. I want to have the wedding here and he wants to get married in Missouri."

"Then compromise. Show him different locations in other places where you can have the wedding. I'm sure you will eventually agree on something." John said.

"I doubt he will ever listen with the way he's so wrapped up into his work. Anyway, thank you. I just hope with the wedding being three months away we can get evrything done by then." Amy said.

"Why the rush? Your definetly going to need a lot help. And my offer still stands" John said.

"I will difenitely come to you. Thank you for listening."

"Its fine." John said opening his arms out to her. "Bring it in. You need a hug." Amy was a little hesitant but went in and they embraced each other. "I hate to see you all sad." Amy wondered how he could tell that she was feeling sad, but she dismissed it when she guessed that he could tell by the obvious sad tone in her voice. And at that moment, Amy realised that the hug lasted longer than she intented, but Amy for some reason didn't want to let go. But what she didn't know was that neither did John.

 **Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Amy was having lunch with Dawn per her request and they were talking, but she wasn't listening to what she was saying. John was occupying her mind again. First it was with the accidental kiss and now it was the hug. But what bugged her the most about the hug was that she felt something, the same feelings she got when they kissed. She couldn't figure it out, but she could feel it deep in her gut that whatever she was feeling was forbidden.

"Amy!" Dawn called, waving her hand in front of Amy, trying to get her attention. "Excuse you! I am talking to you."

"Sorry." Amy said snapping out of her thoughts. "Don't worry. I was listening."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Bullcrap. I know that you were not listening."

"I was listening."

"Fine, since your being so persistent, what was I talking about?" Dawn asked leaning back in her seat folding her arms waiting for her response.

"Uhm..well something about Dave. Duh!" Amy said confidently.

"Wrong! I was giving you a potential list of maid of honors." Dawn said. "And please never mention that man's name to me ever again."

"Why?"

"Don't you get it? I don't want to talk about him." Dawn replied. "Anyway, on to something different, John asked me to help him look for a few houses."

"What, why? He can't do that."

"What do you mean? He is bound to leave your house anyway." Dawn said puzzled by her reaction. "You act like serious things are happening with you two." Amy shifted in her seat and started looking around making sure to avoid direct eye contact with her sister. "For some reason you look suspicious when I mention John's name. What happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Your lying. And now I'm more curious." Dawn said leaning in. "And don't you dare waste my time and lie to my face. I want to help."

Amy scoffed. "We both know you are asking because your just nosy." Amy said then she sighed. If she just tell her sister then she didn't have to worry about John haunting her mind. "We just hugged."

Dawn snickered. "And that is a problem because?"

"Your saying it like its no big deal."

"And hugging John is a big deal?" Amy nodded. Dawn frowned. "How is it a big deal? It wouldn't be the first time you two hugged. I don't see why that is a problem. Unless there was some loving going on and you enjoyed it."

"No." Amy said shaking her head. "There was definitely no loving involved and I didn't enjoy the hug." Dawn raised her eyebrows at Amy, not believing what she was saying. "I'm being honest."

"Then what was it then." Dawn asked.

"I don't know." Amy replied. "But I just know that I didn't enjoy it."

Dawn looked at Amy observingly. "If you say so. Let's go back to eating. I have a client to see later." As they continued chatting about other things, Dawn could help but think about what her sister said. For some reason she thought her sister was lying and was hiding something. She smirked as a thought ran through her mind. If she played her cards right then everything will fall in her favor.

* * *

"That's not going to work." John said as he and Randy discussed a new campaign.

"It is going to work. All businesses use big promotions to market their campaigns." Randy replied.

"Your forgetting they are a new start up company and were taking a big jump by supporting a business that is just starting out. That's why we must think small and not just waste money." John said.

"We can't start small. If we do how are we going to attract the public to this business." Randy said as he directed his attention to the laptop in front of them. "Or am I wrong dad?"

"You boys obviously have different views on this." Bob said talking to John and Randy through skype. "Why don't you two handle this pitch separately since you two can't agree on anything."

Both men nodded. "That could work." Randy said.

"Glad to see that you two agree." Bob replied. "I have been watching you two and have been getting good feedback from a few clients and I think I should make this a little competition. The one who wins this pitch gets to be next in line to take charge of the company."

"What!" Both men exclaimed in unison. "That can't happen, the spot was suppose to be mine." Randy said in disbelieve.

Bob nodded. "You are right. But things changed and this is a chance for the both of you to show me how well you can do your job when the opportunity is given to you."

"I don't get this, what changed?" Randy asked.

"Many things have, but that doesn't matter. I can see that the two of you have potential to take our business to greater heights and I believe with this opportunity you will prove yourselfs." Bob replied. "Impress me, show me that you two can do what it takes. May the best man win." Bob said and the screen went black.

"This cannot be happening." Randy said rubbing his hands through his face in fustration. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. The initial plan was for Randy to be next in charge, not fight it out with John.

"Calm down." John said standing up.

"Calm down! Don't tell me to calm down!" Randy exclaimed. "Because of you, this happens. If you would have just agreed with the ideas I had, none of this would have happened."

"Don't blame me for your stupidity!" John said agitated. "All you care about is wasting money. You're forgetting that this company is a start up, meaning they are working on a budget. Your plans wouldn't have worked. So deal with it!"

"My plans would have worked perfectly." Randy replied. "Look, I don't want to fight about this. Just call my dad and tell him the is no need for this competition."

"Do I look like your puppet? I am calling to change anything. I'm seeing a life changing business opportunity and I am taking it." John said as he left. He was happy that things were coming into place in his life. Now all he had to do was just mend a few things in his life and everything would at least be perfect for once.

"Mr Cena, Dawn called and said that she is available around 16:00 to show you a house she found." Christy said as she followed John to the elevator. "And she gave me the adress of the place." She said as she gave John the pieces of paper she wrote down the adress.

"Thanks Christy." John said taking the piece of paper from Christy. "And before I go, tomorrow I'm meeting another client around noon."

Christy nodded. "I will write it in the diary."

"Great. See you tomorrow." John said as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

"Amy, I'm not in the mood right now." Randy said as he unwrapped Amy's arms from around his neck. "I just want to take a shower."

"Then maybe I can join you and we can have some fun." Amy said seductively as she pulled Randy towards the shower.

"Don't you get it?! I said I'm not in the mood." Randy said sternly as he pulled his hands from Amy's grasp.

Amy frowned. "What is wrong with you?"

"I just had a rough day at work and I don't need you trying to seduce me!" Randy said agitated as he headed towards the shower.

"Are you cheating on me again?" Amy blurted out. Once she realised what she said she froze just as Randy stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at her.

"Excuse me?" Randy said as he walked towards Amy. He couldn't believe that she brought this up,even after they promised each other that they would never mention it.

"Are you cheating on me again?" Amy asked again. She could see that he was getting angry, but she didn't care. To her it seemed logical to bring this up.

"We promised each other tha-"

"Yeah I know." Amy said cutting him off. "It seems rational. You don't want to touch me anymore and the only time you want to get it in, is when you feel like it. And you busy throwing these. I really am trying to be there for you. But when you start acting like this again, it makes me wonder if the is another bitch on the side that is putting it out for you being your stress reliever and all."

"No Amy, I'm sorry. I'm not cheating on you." Randy replied as he pulled Amy into a hug. He hated himself for ever putting Amy through so much. He regretted the things he did to Amy and he sometimes wondered why Amy ever put up with his actions and stayed with him for so long, but he was thankful that she stuck by his side. "I'm really sorry. You know I don't like talking about my emotions but I would never cheat on you ever again."

"I get that, but how are we going to make our marrige work when you always acting so anal about everything." Amy said.

"I know."Randy replied. "I will stop acting the way I am. And we can focus on us." He said as he kissed her cheek.

Amy nodded. "Can we at least talk about the wedding now."

Randy sighed. "Let's not talk about right now."

"When are we ever going to talk about it when the wedding is practically around the corner." Amy said as she pulled away from Randy's arms. She should have known that he was only going to make fake promises. "You know what, forget it. Go take your shower. Your such a let down. You stink. Amy heard Randy chuckle as she went down stairs. At this rate she could see that she was left with one choice to make. 'If he wants to act that way, then fine Amy. You do whatever you want and he can't have a say in how the wedding goes' she thought as she saw John walk in through the door.

"Hey Johnny boy." Amy said cheerfully as a thought ran through her mind.

"And why are you so cheery?" John asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Can't a girl just be happy." Amy said as she sat down next to him.

"I guess." John replied. "But you don't normally act this happy and when you are you don't show it."

"Look at you, being all 'mister observant' and you haven't been living here for more than a month." Amy said playfully pushing him. "Have you been checking me out?"

"Would it be a problem if I said I was?" John smirked at her. Amy laughed.

"No it wouldn't be problem." Amy replied as she bit her lip.

"In that case, I can do this." John eyes traveled all over her body and she blushed.

"Damn, that's enough checking me out. I was starting to feel all violated." Amy said as he and John started laughing. "Other then that, I wanted to ask you something else." Amy said as their laughter died down.

"Go ahead."

"Does your offer still stand? Amy asked. "With helping me out with the wedding?"

"Yep. Just call me when you need me and I will be at your service." John replied.

"Thank you John." Amy said as she hugged and kissed John on the check. John cleared his throat as Amy pulled back. "Sorry about that. Just got carried away." Amy said feeling embarrased.

"Don't worry about. I'm kinda getting used to this." John replied. "I like getting kisses from you."

Amy laughed. "Good. Because I like giving them out to you." John nodded and smirked. "And please, don't let me interfere with your work."

"I'm not Randy. I can balance out work with my personal life." John said. "And I will let you know when I'm busy." Amy smiled. This worked great with the plan she had in mind and she hoped that things will work in her favor.

 **Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Come on John. There has to be a house that you like." Dawn said as he and John were walking in a house that she was showing him.

"It's not good enough." John replied.

Dawn sighed. She didn't understand why he couldn't choose a house to buy. "We are on our forth house and I'm hungry."

"I'm sorry." John replied. "The houses look good, its just they lack something."

"Lack what exactly?" Dawn asked looking at him weirdly frowing her eyebrows. "You would think your a woman or something." John shrugged. "Damn John, I have been showing you houses for like two weeks now." Dawn huffed. "Thanks for making me feel like I can do job." Dawn said sarcastically.

"Your great at what you do." John replied as he draped his arm over her shoulder. "Its not you, its me. Let's go and we can go get something to eat."

"Hurry up then,because I'm supper hungry. Your paying." Dawn said as they went to the door.

"Whatever you want." John said as he followed her but abruptly stopped when he bumped into Dawn. "Whoah, why did you just stop. I could have hurt you."

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked. John looked up to see who she was talking to.

"You have been ignoring my calls, so I decided to take action." The man said.

"By coming to see me." The man nodded. "Dave I told you that I don't want to see you anymore."

"But I want to see you." Dave replied. "I want us back."

"Your two years late for that." Dawn said as an idea came to mind. "Beisdes, I moved on." She said as she lopped her arm around John's arm. Dave looked on as she did so and snickered.

"Him. Please we both know that you still love me." Dave said.

Dawn scoffed. "Please don't flatter yourself. Me and John are very much in love."

"We are?" John asked looking at Dawn shocked by what she said. Dawn nudged John on the ribs and immediately John caught on to her plan. "Yes, we are in love."

"And that means you must leave me alone." Dawn said as she pulled John towards the driveway.

"Your not good enough for her man." Dave said to John. "He doesn't know you like I do. No man will ever compare to me."

"Yes, your right they will never compare to you." Dawn said. Dave smirked. "That's because they are not assholes."

"Dawn give us a chance, I can make you happy." Dave pleadedd.

"You look pathetic right now." John said. "She said no. So I suggest you stop calling her and move on with your life because there is obviously no future between the two of you."

"You can't tell me what to do. I won't give up on us and there is nothing your going to do about it." Dave getting in John's face.

"If you say so." John said as he gave Dave a menacing look. "Just know if you ever come lose to her I will tear your neck off. Come on Dawn, it's getting late." John said taking Dawn to the car. He hated it when he had to be that way, but he has taken a liking to Dawn as sister already and on top of that he got bad vibes from the guy. The ride was very quite and he didn't know if he should ask about Dawn's personal problems, but he just wanted to know.

"Why are you so mad at him if you got over the fact that he left you?" John as he pulled out the drive way.

Dawn scowled when she registered the words that came out of John's mouth and she realised that Amy must've told John about her situation with Dave. "When I get my hands on her, she is going to get hurt."

"Don't be mad. Its not Amy's fault. I shouldn't have asked her if I knew you were going to be this mad." John said. "I have been told that I am a great listner."

"Yeah, well I think its about time I told someone. Can't keep on holding on to this baggage." Dawn said. "After the wedding disaster, like any other person who has been left at the alter, I had questions. I asked in favors and one of his friends told me where he fled to. After a few weeks of debating if I should go after him,I went to Washington. And when I got there I found him with another woman."

"That's messed up." John said feeling sorry for her.

"It was. Funny thing, now that I think about it I was actually willing to listen to whatever explanation he had and to forgive just because I loved him that much." Dawn said.

"Then what changed?"

"He had a child with that bitch." Dawn rolled her eyes at the memory. "He claimed that it was a mistake when he slept with her."

"That's what they all say." John said. Dawn looked at him eyebrow raised. "Seen it from one of my friends. Trust me, I am not the cheating type."

Dawn nodded believing him. "Anyway,meaning that he cheated on me around the time we were still dating. And I don't tolerate cheating." Dawn said looking at John. He could see the little hurt in her eyes and that only made him hate the guy more. "If he loved me that much then why lie to my face, why not tell me after he did the deed?" John shrugged.

He could have at least told me about the child. I would have at least tried to forgive him and we could have still been friends. But no, he had to lie to my face up until our wedding day and leave me. And what made me mad is that he said that he still loved me and wanted me to help him raise that child."

"And why couldn't you do that?" John asked as he parked in the parking space.

"She thretened him about how he wasn't going to see the child anymore if he left with me and she made him choose." Dawn scowled. "Then he had the audacity to tell me that he loved me. If he did then why let that girl pull the strings."

"And I'm guessing he chose her because he had some feelings for her?" Dawn nodded. "Then why come back?"

"The kid wasn't his. That bitch had a boyfriend." Dawn replied. "Serves him right for hurting my feelings. Let's just go inside and get some food." Dawn said as she opened the door changing the subject. John followed her as they went inside. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"If you weren't you wouldn't be in a good place right now in your life." John replied. "You don't want history to repeat itself."

"I wish you could tell that to Amy." Dawn murmured.

"What?" John asked.

Dawn shook her head. "I meant to say, don't tell Amy any of this." Dawn said changing the words. John nodded as they went to order their food. What Dawn didn't know was that John heard her and was now more curious as ever about his step brother and soon to be sister in law's relationship.

* * *

"You know I was thinking that we go out clubbing and get our drink on." Stephanie said.

"I don't want to go drinking or clubbing." Amy replied. "I just want to come home and just chill."

"Your such a downer! Come on Amy, we should celebrate your last day as a free woman before you get all wifed up." Stephanie said.

"You sound like a guy. I don't want a bachelorette party." Amy said.

"Come on, you must have one." Amy shook her head. "Such a joy killer. Fine, then we will have a day at the spa, then we can get a few drinks and watch a movie."

"And I agree. You see, we don't need to go clubbing just to have fun!" Amy said as John came in. "Hey, how was house hunting?"

"The same." John said as he went to the kitchen.

"Still haven't found a house that you like?" Staphanie asked. John nodded. "Dawn must be fustrated."

"Yep, she was even doubting herself." Amy chuckled at that.

"Don't worry John. When it's meant to be, you will feel." Staphanie said as she stood up from the couch.

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me, you will feel it somehow that it's the one." Stephanie hugged Amy and waved bye to John. "I need to go, Paul must be home now. Just call me when you have the budget settled."

"Bye Steph." Amy and John said in unison as John went to his room. The door opened and Randy came. He and Stephanie exchanged goodbyes and she left.

"Hey babe." Randy said kissing Amy on the cheek.

"Hey." Amy said. "I'm going to need your help."

Randy sighed. "Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait. I had a hectic day at work and I am very tired. We will talk about whatever it is tomorrow." He said as John came out of his bedroom.

"Whatever Randy. Just give me your guest list and I will sort it out with John." Amy replied.

"What do you mean sort it out with John?" Randy asked as he directed his attention to John.

"Since you didn't want to help her with the wedding preparations, I offered to help her out." John said as he started the coffee machine.

"Why does he have to help you with this." Randy whispered to her.

"Because you didn't care about helping me prepare for OUR wedding and John being the great person that he is, he is doing something that you should be doing." Amy said raising her voice a little. "Might as well just marry him.

"What?" Randy asked stunned by what Amy said just as John choked on his coffee.

"You heard me, he is more invested in this wedding than you are." Amy said storming up the stairs but stopped halfway. "And you know what, I am not getting married in Missouri and that is final." Amy said angrily as she continued on to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Randy looked at John angrily. "First its at work now in my house!"

"And your problem?" John asked as he went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Why must you help her?"

"Like she said, you don't care." John said. He was beginning to get irritated by his tantrums.

"So your plan is to take my place!"

"No, I am not trying to take your place because the is no place to take." John said. "I'm sick amd tired of this. If you don't want me helping her then step up and focus on planning YOUR wedding and stop putting your work first."

"I can't afford to not focus on work. Amy can handle all preparations on her own. She can ask her sister for help."

"Dawn won't help her because of the shitty things you have done to her sister." John said getting up from the couch. "I also have a lot of work to do but I still offered to help her. Why can't you do the same? Either way I don't care. Stop being an asshole and step up or she just might get fed up and there won't be a wedding." John went to his bedroom. Randy didn't want to listen to him, but he couldn't ignore the fact that he was right. He sighed as he went up stairs to the bedroom to go have a talk with his fiance in hopes of influencing her to change her mind about having John help her.

"Amy, can we talk please." Randy said walking in the room. "I'm sorry baby."

"Leave Randy, I don't want to talk to you right now." Amy replied.

"Amy com-"

"I said I don't to talk to you. I had a hectic day at work and whatever it is you want to talk about, I'm sure it can wait." Amy said. Randy sighed as he heard her use his words against him. Randy realised that he really messed up

John sighed as anger and fustration surged through his body. He threw his phone at the door. Stacy called bearing bad couldn't believe that things were spiraling out of control. Everything was going fine until she had to mess things up again. He looked at the and saw it read 01:31 and that only made grow impatient. He wanted to catch a flight early in the morning to go Massachusetts to fix things but Stacy was able to convince him to stay after saying that she will have things under control by morning. John looked at the when he heard a soft knock on the door and told the person to come in.

"

I heard a noise. Are you okay?" Amy asked as she came in and closed the door. She looked down at the floor and spoted John' phone and she picked it up. "Rough night?" John nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Things are just so complicated." He said as Amy sat down on the bed next to him. "I don't know how things are ever going to get better. All I ever did was try to make sure that everything was fine."

"I don't understand John, what are you talking about?" Amy asked confused.

"You love Randy right?"

"Are you drunk or high on something?." Amy asked puzzled by his question as she touched his face making him look at her.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I do love Randy. But what does me loving him have to do with your situation?"

"Why do the people we love hurt us the most?" John asked looking at Amy in the eyes.

"I..I..Your not making any sense.

"Your not completely happy with him."

Amy cleared her throat nervously. She wondered if anyone told John about what Randy did to her. "Look, whatever your going through will work out. Just be patient." Amy said hugging him. John pulled back, his hand caressing her cheek. They both leaned in, letting their lips touch, but before anything could happen, John turned his head only giving Amy a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Amy." John said getting up from the bed and going out of the bedroom, not even bothering to look back. Amy looked on as he left , touching her lips. She sighed as left John's bedroom, feeling conflicted.

 **Thank you PurpleRain012, therealchamps, Cena's baby doll, my time is now and wolfgirl013 for your reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the late update, been busy studying for exams. Please Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Amy sighed as she sat at the bar, drinking a martini. She looked at the people dancing and having a good time. She wondered how Trish and Stephanie were able to convince her to come out clubbing with them. One minute she was sitting in the comfort of her own home watching a movie and the next she was sitting in a stuffy night club bored out of her mind. Amy jump startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw John standing behind her. She sighed, she kept avoiding him ever since Tuesday night when they had their little incident. She was able to do that for two days in a row and she wondered how she was able to do that but she glad that she was able to. But it seemed tonight she was unlucky.

"You have been avoiding me." John said a matter of fact over the loud booming music as he signaled the bartender for another drink.

"I.. well, I..No, I haven't." She stuttered. "I just have been busy with work."

"Why have you been avoiding me?" John asked obviously not believing her. "I am not leaving until you tell me why."

"Then I'm leaving. I think Randy is waiting for me." Amy said standing up.

"Is it because of what happened the other night."

"Shh..Let's talk about this somewhere else." Amy pulled John through the crowd of dancing people and pulled him near by the exit doors. Were no one can hear them. "What happ-"

"If you haven't realized were in a club that's playing loud music, so nobody will hear us. And if you have been avoiding because of what happened that night, the was no need for that."

Amy sighed feeling stupid when she realised that he was."You can never be sure if someone won't hear us. And we almost kissed!"

"Almost,meaning nothing happened." John replied holding her chin making her look at him. "There is nothing to worry about. And no one will know because nothing happened."

Amy nodded and laughed a little as she thought about it. She felt silly for avoiding John over something that didn't happen. "Your right. That was crazy of me to get all worked up over something so small."

John nodded as a slow song came on and held out his hand for Amy to hold. "I hope you have your dancing shoes."

Amy looked at his outstretched arm as she caught on to what he meant and immediately shook her head. "No. I can't dance."

"Come on. Its easy to dance to a slow song. And besides think of this as practise, you don't have to pay for the dance rehearsals and we will be making up for the lost time."

Amy chuckled. "It was only two days."

"Then we musn't waste time."

"Time is on our side John."

"Not when the wedding is just around the corner." John said holding her hand. "I'm not taking no for an answer." 'Why not, there is no harm dancing with a harm' she thought and accepted. John led her to the dance floor and he wrapped his arms around her waiste as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they started swaying to the music. "Told you it was easy. You can actually dance."

"Your saying that now. Wait until I step on your toes."

John chuckled as he held her closely, effortlessly as they continued swaying to the music. "By the way, you look hot in that dress."

Amy groaned at the tought of remembering that she was forced to wear a dress thanks to her sister. She didn't like wearing dresses, especially the tight dresses like the one she was currently wearing. They made her feel uncomfortable, because she felt like she was bearing all her assets out for the whole world to see. "Tsk! Whatever. I can't wait to take this thing off when I get home. I don't get why Dawn made me wear this in the first place. 'Either way, she was wrong when she said it would get Randy's attention.' she tought.

"You had me at hello the moment I saw you walk down those stairs." John whispered to her, his words sending a shiver through her body. They both stared at each other in the eyes, the look in John's eyes was so intense and all she did was continue to stare at his blue eyes. "I want to kiss you."

* * *

Dawn's eyes landed on the pair that was dancing as a smirk formed on her face. She knew that the dress would help, not in the way her sister thought it would, but it was definitely working in Dawn's favor. She wasn't sure that her plan would work, but the moment she the look on John's face when Amy came down the stairs, she was confident with her plan. 'Thank you God to whoever who a tight dress' she thought as she looked at the knee length dress Amy was sporting. Her eye diverted over to the corner of the club making sure that Trish was occupied. She didn't want anyone interrupting John and Amy, but most of all she didn't want her friend to get hurt. Dawn was interrupted from her thoughts when Randy got into view and she knew she had to keep 'Operationg keep Randy away' active.

"Your cheap cologne is demaging my nose." Dawn said. She didn't want to talk to him, but she knew she had to for the sake of her plan.

"You would know what cheap is. You look at it everytime you look in a mirror." Randy said a smirk on his face when he saw Dawn roll her eyes.

"What is this I hear about you refusing to help my sister plan your dumb wedding?" Dawn asked making sure to keep her sister and John in her view. She looked at Randy for a second and caught him rolling his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me. The only reason why your still here is because I haven't had a plan to get rid of your pathetic ass. If it was up to me, you would have been gone the moment your Nemo ass broke her heart the first time.

"Listen. I don't know why yo-" Dawn gasp cutting Randy off. He was about to turn around and follow Dawn's gaze but she quickly distracted him when she hit his arm letting his drink fall. "You ruined my shoes." Randy said taking a couple of tissues from the bar table, squating down to wipe the drink off his shoes.

"Grow up. Nobody cares about your shoes." Dawn said making sure that Trish was still occupied and watched in surprise and excitement seeing her sister and John kiss. 'Damn he is quick' Dawn thought.

* * *

'Yes.' The word rolled off her tounge like something so natural. The word that sometimes led to trouble, like peer pressure. But she didn't care. That's why she said yes. She welcomed the trouble of kissing John because it brought her comfort. She could feel the air leaving her lungs with every kiss but she didn't care. She pulled him close wanting more of his hungry passionate felt wanted, something she hasn't felt from Randy in awhile. 'Randy!' Her mind snappened and she quikly pulled away. She shook her head, trying to catch her breath, reality sinking in. Amy looked around the club her eyes dazed. She couldn't get over what just happened. John looked at her. She looked lost, confused, sad. He grabbed her arm wanting to get her attention so that he could apologize, for what? He didn't know exactly, but he felt that he needed to. She pushed his hand away and shook her head, running her hand through her hair.

"Amy." John said trying to hold her hand again, only for Amy to push it again.

"No John! I can't do this." Amy ran away, ignoring John's calls. She just wanted to leave and forget about what happened. She spotted Randy who seemed to be engaged in an argument with her sister and she didn't care. At that moment she just wanted to see herself out of this club and on her way home. She got to the bar and grabbed Randy's hand getting his attention and interrupting their argument. "I want to go home."

"Why? We are having fun." Dawn said not understanding what went wrong when she saw her sister run away from John.

"Well I want to leave. Randy!" Amy said sternly.

"Is everything okay babe? You look lik-" Randy stopped mid sentence when he saw the glare his fiance was sending his way. "Okay. Let me go take our things at the table."

"Why do you want to leave. Stay, the night is still young!" Dawn said pulling Amy back, stopping her from leaving as Randy left.

"Shut up Dawn!" Amy exclaimed over the loud music that was now playing. She was already mad at what happened and Dawn was only making it worse. "Leave me alone and get out of my way before I slap your annoying face!"

Dawn released the grip she had on her sister and raised her hands in surrender, surprised by Amy's reaction. "The hostility of it all! Now I know I must back off. Want to talk?"

"No! I don't want to talk to you right now or anyone else." Dawn looked on as Amy stormed out of the club. She wanted to know what happened excatly so she went looking for John.

"For a moment I thought you were going to eat John up." Stephanie said giggling as she followed Amy outside. Her giggles died down as soon as she saw the look on her friends face. "Awe babe, why do you look so sad? Was he a bad kisser?

"Please don't say anything." Amy said not looking at Stephanie. She felt embarrassed that someone had saw what happened. "It was a mistake, I didn't mean to. I would never do something like that to Randy, I love him Steph, I really do."

"Slow down. Just calm down." Stephanie said as she pulled Amy into a hug. "We will talk about it when your ready. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Amy nodded as she pulled away from the hug. "I don't know what over came me. I-"

"You ready to go?" Randy asked as he approached the two friends.

Amy nodded as she took a hold of her fiance hand. "Bye Steph." Stephanie hugged the couple and they said their goodbyes.

"Is everything fine?" Randy asked as they got into the house. "You've been quiet the whole way."

"You know that I love you right?" Amy asked moving towards Randy. He nodded. "Then make me forget."

"What do you mean? Make you forget?

"Our fights we have been having." Amy said kissing him. "I want you Randy."

Randy pulled away and looked at her in confusion. "Why are you acting this way? Did somethi-"

"Stop asking questions and for once do what I'm asking you." With that she kissed him. She sighed in relief when she felt Randy kiss her back. Randy picked her up and took her up stairs. Amy just wanted to forget what happened and she hoped that Randy will make her forget about everything.

 **Hope I didn't suck at the kissing scene. If I did then I will practise. Lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

John groaned in annoyance as he listened to the woman that was throwing insults on the other line. Arguing in the morning was definitely not his cup of tea. But in some way he felt that he should have expected this type of reaction, especially because of the events that took place over the weekend when he went home.

"What you did wasn't fair!" The woman yelled angrily. "You had no right to do what you did. Especially your sister!"

"I had a right to do what I did because the situation involved me." John said. He was trying to stay calm but she was really getting on his nerves. "I gave you a chance to-"

"Fuck you John! You didn't give me a chance. You did what you wanted and that was uncalled for. And as for your sister, she must stop meddling with my personal life!"

John ran his hand over his face and sighed as he continued to listen to his ex girlfriend. They dated for two years and somewhere between the last year things just went into the wrong direction. They used to love each other, but that disappeared when she changed into a heartless, selfish person. "Brooke can we talk about this later on. I'm at work right now."

"No! Your going to listen! I want what's mine! And you better get it done soon or you and your sister are going to pay for what you did. And I'm serious. " With that Brooke hung up.

John put the phone down and sighed in fustration as he turned around and groaned once he saw the figure that stood at the door. "I didn't hear you knock."

"Who is Brooke and why do you need to call her later?"

"Morning to you too Dawn. How was your weekend?"

"Fine." Dawn replied as she closed the door to John's office and took a seat on the couch that was in there. "Who is she?"

"It's nothing."

"I am not leaving until you tell me who she is."

"Its none of your business." John said getting fustration by Dawn's persistence.

"It is my bussiness. Especially when you and my sister are kissing each other." John looked up at Dawn. "That's right, I saw you two. Since your not going to tell me about this Brooke girl, you have to tell me what happened at the club with my sister

John didn't want to talk about what happened at the club and that's why he dismissed Dawn when she approached him, wanting know why her sister ran away. "Like I told you at the club, it was nothing."

"From what I saw, you too shared a passionate kiss. So yes, its something."

"She obviously didn't like what happened. The moment I saw her reaction to what happened, I knew what I did was wrong. She looked like she was sad, lost. I never want to make feel that way."

"That's because she's conflicted!" Dawn exclaimed. John shushed her and Dawn took a deep breath to try and compose herself. "Men! Always so blind and oblivious to what is infront of their very, very naked eyes."

"Oblivious to what exactly?" John asked, but he didn't wait for her reply and continued talking. "What ever it is, I don't want to hear it. I am going to leave Amy alone and apologize for what I did and never do it again."

"What?!" Dawn squealed her eyes widening. 'No, he can't do that' she thought. Dawn didn't want her plan to fail. She didn't understand why her sister was in denial. She had to find a way to get these two together. Her plan wasn't going to fail when it just had started. Dawn cleared her throat trying to play it cool. "Who initiated the kiss?"

"I did." John looked Dawn and saw that she was waiting for a reason. "I don't know why I did it. It was stupid of me to think she wanted me to kiss her."

"Why would you think that?" Dawn asked.

"We almost kissed before that night, but I refrained from kissing her." Dawn nodded thinking about how she was going to carry on with her plans. Dawn snappened out of thoughts when John talked to her. "Enough about that. I know you didn't come here to grill me about your sister and my personal life."

"Oh! I found a house and I think you will like it." John nodded. And Dawn decided to ask him again about this other woman. I'm still waiting for an answer." John shrugged. "This Brooke girl."

John sighed. "Dawn I told you that I don't want to talk about it."

"You know I'm nosy." Dawn pushed. She wasn't going to leave until she got answers. "Your hiding a lot John an-" Dawn was interrupted when the door opened. She looked up and she groaned when she saw who it was. "Can you leave, were talking business."

"Your in my building. You get out or I call security."

"Do it. I dare you."

"What do you want Randy?" John asked.

"Their here."

John nodded and looked at Dawn. "We will me up tomorrow."

"Okay. But we still have to talk." Dawn stood up and turned her attention to Randy and rolled her eyes shaking her head. "Bye John!"

"Moment of truth. May the best man win." Randy said taking his hand out for a hand shake. John was a little hesitant when he saw the smirk on his face, but shook his hand anyway.

* * *

"We came to a decision men. It was a very difficult decision to make because both concepts were great. But we were able to come to an agreement. We have picked you John. Congratulations." The few men and women in the boardroom clapped for John, congratulating him. Soon it was him and Randy left in the boardroom and his was waiting for Randy's outburst, but nothing came and he was surprised.

"Congratulations man." Randy said patting his brother on the back.

"Are you okay?" Randy nodded. "Your not going to throw a bitch fit?"

Randy laughed and shook his head. "No. I had time to evaluate myself and my actions and I realised getting angry over everything is not worth losing our brotherhood." John nodded and watched as Randy left. He thought it was weird that someone would just change their behaviour within a short span of a few weeks but he decided to just give his brother the benefit of the doubt. John sighed happily, glad that his efforts won him this campaign. Now all he had to do was finalize everything with his step father. John stopped walking when he heard Randy calling him.

"Quick question." John nodded motioning for Randy to continue. "Is everything fine between you and Amy?"

"Everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

"I saw that the two of were ignoring each other in the morning and I was just wondering if everything is fine."

"No. We just had different opinions on something and I guess Amy took it seriouly." Randy nodded. "Is that all?"

Randy nodded and watched as John walked into his office. Randy went to John's secretarys desk. "Christy, I want to see you in my office in five minutes."

"Is Lisa okay?" Christy asked wondering why Randy wanted to talk to her. The only time she worked with him was when his previous secretary quit.

"Yes, she is fine. But I want to talk to you."

"I will come by sir." Randy nodded and left.

* * *

Amy threw her bag on the table as she went into the kitchen. She took out a bottle of water out the fridge and was about to leave but stopped in her tracks when something on the kitchen counter caught her attention.

 _The is no excuse for what I did. I hope the Jelly Babies make up for it._

 _John_

Amy tried not to smile as she read the note. What John was doing was very sweet and because of that she couldn't help but just smile. And the fact that he remembered that Jelly Babies were one of her favorite sweets, that made her forgive him for what happened.

"By the smile on your face I take that you like what I got you?" Amy turned around and looked at John. "You still mad at me?"

Amy sighed and looked at him. He had sincerity written all over his face and for some reason felt a tug in her heart, but she just ignored it. She nodded. "Its kinda hard to." Amy laughed as she waved the jar of Jelly Babies. "Your forgiven. Please don't ever do that again."

"I won't. Promise."

Amy nodded and gave him a high five. She didn't want to give him a hug, because for some reason she didn't trust herself to give him one "Moving on. How did it go back at home?"

"It was fine."

"Are you going to tell me why you went?"

"It was nothing. Just did some catching up with my dad, siblings, my friends."

Amy nodded and and took some food out to start cooking. She noticed that John was hiding something, but figured that he didn't want to talk about it so she dismissed the idea of asking him."I was thinking. Why don't we go have some fun this weekend?"

"Sounds great. I will talk to Randy and the girls.

"Great. Need help with the cooking?" Amy nodded. She was happy that they put what happened behind them and all she hoped for was that the kiss never happened again.

* * *

"You got the papers?"The woman asked.

"Not yet! I told you that its going to take awhile." The man asked.

"I don't have time to wait." The woman replied agitated. "You told me that your guy was legit."

"He is."

"Then why does it have to be a damn process?!"

"You said you wanted something concrete right?" The woman nodded. "You also said you wanted something believable and that means you have to stay patient."

"Whatever Adam. Just make sure this guy of yours doesn't waste my time. And don't worry about the money."

"Where are going to get the money? And what is this for?"

"Your asking too many questions. I will tell you when the time is right." Adam shook his head as he looked at her. A lot of thoughts ran through his. For some reason what this woman was doing, didn't sit well with him.

 **Thanks for the reviews. And Brooke is the one from TNA. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Does anyone want a drink?" John asked as they took a break. It was saturday night and everyone had agreed with John about going out to have some fun. They first went to the arcade and now they were bowling. It was Amy, Trish, Lisa, Randy, Paul, John, Stephanie, Lisa's date, Stephanie's brother and Dawn. Everyone said yes to the drinks and Shane offered to go help him out with the drinks. Meanwhile Trish went outside to make a phone call, Paul and Stephanie went with John and Shane to get some snacks, Lisa's date, Chris went to the mens room and Amy excused herself from Lisa and Randy and she pulled Dawn away to a private corner so they could talk.

"Can't you be more obvious?" Amy asked in a hushed tone.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked, wondering what her sister was talking about.

"Flirting with Stephanie's brother?"

"There is no shame in flirting." Dawn shrugged. "He is single and so am I. And your sister needs a man in her life."

"Well can you go flirt somwhere else. The things you two were talking about." Amy said and then made a puking noise.

"Isn't Randy giving you some?" Amy rolled her eyes. "What? You should have let John keep on spoiling you with his kisses."

"Please don't mention that. Its all confusing."

"What is there to be confused about?" Dawn asked acting dumb. She wanted to be sure about her sisters feelings towards John. "That is unless you actually have feelings for John." Amy kept quite and heard Dawn gasp in what she assumed was shock. What Amy didn't know was that her sister was gasped in excitement. "You have feelings for John?!"

"Can you be anymore loud." Amy rolled her and looked around making sure no one heard their conversation. "I don't know if I really have feelings for him."

"Then can you please elaborate all this for me, because I'm kinda confused."

"Like I told you, I don't know." Amy sighed. "I just get this weird feeling when I'm around him. I-" Amy groaned when she thought about what she was telling Dawn. "I shouldn't be feeling this way. I'm getting married to a guy I really love and here I am talking about something stupid such as having a crush on John."

Dawn shook her head, holding her sisters shoulders, forcing Amy to look at her. "Its not stupid that you like him."

"Shut up Dawn!" Amy said agitated as she shoved Dawn's hands off her shoulder. "Forget what I said. I'm going back to the table."

Dawn looked on as Amy went back to the table and smiled as she pulled her phone out of her jean pockets. She scrolled through her contacts until she found the one she wanted and dialed the call button and waited for the person to answer.

"Hello?"

"Mom, its Dawn."

"Hey baby, how have you been?"

"Great. Listen, I think what I'm about to tell you is super amazing."

"What is it?" Celia asked. Wondering what her daughter had to say because she sounded excited. Too excited.

"I don't think there is going to be a wedding."

"What do you mean? Who's wedding dear?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Amy's wedding. I think it won't be happening"

"How do you know that?"

"Things are changing. You will see it when we come by for the holidays." Dawn and her mom continued talking for a few minutes. After talking to her mom, Dawn walked back to the table and found that everyone was there talking and a plan popped into her head. "Since we are starting a new round, why don't we have new teams." Everyone agreed. "Great! On my team I want Shane, Lisa, Trish and.." Dawn sighed because she didn't want to do this, but she knew she had to do it for the sake of her plan. "Randy."

"What!" Everyone exclaimed in unison, except for Shane and Chris. They were all shocked that Dawn chose Randy to be on her team. "Stop looking all shocked." Dawn said, then she directed her attention to Amy. "You said you wanted us to get along. So I'm trying." 'For now' she thought. "And please Randy, don't get used to this. Don't make our team lose." On the other team it was Stephanie, John, Paul, Amy and Chris. And Dawn was right her plan of putting her sister and John on the same team worked because everytime their team won, Amy would jump in John's arms or kiss him on the cheek. Everyone was oblivious to this because anyone that knew Amy knew that she was super competitive when they played games. And also because she would not only kiss John's cheek but also Stephanie and they guys on their team. But what they didn't realize was that she gave John more of the attention.

"Damn Amy, I wish we had you cheering us on our team." Shane said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"The way you cheer for John." Shane said playfully.

"Don't be crazy Shane, she isn't cheering for John only." Dawn said trying to cover up. "We don't need her obnoxious loud mouth. We got me." Amy stuck her tounge out to her sister and Dawn just smiled. She hoped this plan would bring her sister and John together.

* * *

"What was that?" Randy asked angrily as he slammed the door to the house.

Amy frowned when he heard the door slam and turned to look at Randy. "What do you mean?"

"Don't act stupid Amy!" Randy said shouted angrily.

"Don't yell at me!" Amy said raising her voice a little. "What is your problem? How am I acting stupid?"

"Because you act like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"That's because I don't know." Amy sighed and took a deep breath to trying to keep calm. "So please, enlighten me. Because I don't know what I did wrong."

"So kissing my brother is not a problem?"

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked calmly. Inside she was a little nervous, but she wasn't going to let Randy see that incase he really didn't know that she kissed John.

"You kissing John on the cheek,what was that?" Randy asked, his voice decreasing a little but the anger never left his body. "And what made me more angry is the way you kept jumping in his arms. And you had the guts to do it in front of our friends! Do you know how embarrased I felt?!"

Randy looked on as Amy shook her head and rolled her eyes. Then out of nowhere Amy started laughing and that pissed off Randy even more, because he knew what this laugh meant. Amy sometimes laughed at the oddest moment. Mostly during arguments when she thought whoever she fought with said something stupid. And that is why it made Randy mad because to Amy, he said something stupid.

"Embarrassed?" Amy asked after she calmed down. She looked Randy in the eyes. "You don't know a thing about being embarrassed. Do you know how embarrasing it is to have people gossiping behind your back, feeling pity for you because your own boyfriend not only cheated on you once but also left you for another woman! And you want to tell me that your embarrassed at the fact that I kissed your brother on the cheek and that I jumped in his arms."

Randy relaxed a bit after what Amy said. But he wasn't ready to let the conversation down. "But you didn't have to do what you did in front of other people."

"You are so ignorant!" Amy said getting angry. "You have nothing to feel embarrassed about. You put me through so much embarrassment in my life, but here I am with your pathetic, sorry ass. So yes, what happened with John today, I didn't find anything wrong with that because it was something meaningless."

"If it was meaningless then why did you kiss John before today?"

"What kiss?"

"I heard you and Dawn talking yesterday and you two mentioned that you and my brother kissed. So if your act was so 'meaningless' then why did you kiss him?"

Amy stayed quiet for a moment, processing what Randy said. The was no point in hiding or ignoring this, so she might as well just tell him. "It was a mistake."

"A mistake?" Randy asked not believing her.

"Yes it was. It happened only once. The day we were meeting your family." She lied. "I was going to get mugged that night and I did what I did to lure the thieves away, so I kissed him."

"And you kept it away from me because?"

"Yes, because I didn't see it as a big deal. I didn't know he was brother until he came to the table."

"And I am supposed to believe that? Even after you said that comment about marrying him."

Before Randy could say anything else he felt a sting on his cheek and realised that Amy slapped him. He saw the look in her eyes and at that moment he knew that he messed up. "Get out!"

"Amy I-"

"Don't talk! I said get out! All I ever did was forgive you for what you did to me and you can't do the same when all I did was something so small!"

"Amy I'm sorry. I-"

"No! You don't even have a right to get angry at me. I didn't do anything wrong!" Amy exclaimed. Randy was about to say something but Amy continued before he could. "Go! I don't want to talk to you! Get out!" Randy nodded and picked up his car keys. He opened the door and stopped to look at his fiance. "I'm sorry." With that said Randy left. Amy couldn't believe what just happened. She felt her eyes well up with tears, but wiped them off before they could fall. She was angry and hurt by his words and this made herself question why she ever took Randy back.

John came home a few hours later after spending some time with Trish. He sat down on the couch as he switched the tv on. Minutes later Amy came downstairs and John noticed the look on her face and immediately knew that something went wrong. "Is everything okay?"

Amy scowled at the thought of Randy and the argument they had. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. Where is Randy? Its odd that he is out this late at night."

"He went out. I don't care."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about whatever that is bothering you?"

"I'm sure about it." John could see that what ever bothered Amy concerned Randy, and if she didn't want to talk about, he wasn't going to force her. John was taken out from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his arm. "Can you please do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you hold me?" Amy asked as she looked at John and could see that he was hesitant. "Please?"

John nodded and Amy moved closer to him. They sat in silence as Amy kept paying with his fingers. John was surprised and confused by her request. He wondered why she would ask him to hold her. He thought they made an agreement to not get involved with each other,but he wasn't going to complain. It felt good to have Amy in his arms. John didn't want to admit it, but he liked Amy and that only scared him.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the review. Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Sir, can I talk to you?" Christy asked as she walked into John's office.

"Sure. You can sit down." John replied as Christy sat down. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well..I want to say thank you." John looked at Christy questionably. "For the advice. You actually saved my friend's relationship. Your advice really helped."

"Glad I was able to help. Is that all?"

"I..There is one last thing. I always loved acting and I have an audition coming up and I was given this script. So I was wondering if you can help me with this script. Act it out I mean."

"I don't have that much time, so let's make it quick." John and Christy started acting out what was written on the script and later they were done. "Your a good actresss."

"Thank you sir. It has always been a dream of mine to become an actor one day."

"Don't worry. You will do great at that audition. Just tell me when it is and I will give you the time off."

"Thank you very much sir." Christy replied as the telephone at her desk rang. "And I am going to get that." John sat down and started working on some paper work. A few minutes later Chrity came on the line. "Mr Cena, there is a lady on the phone and she says she demands to speak to you."

John groaned, already knowing who Christy was talking about. "Send the call in."

"Next time tell your dumb secretary to just send my calls through."

"What do you want Brooke?" John asked angrily.

"Why the hostility John? We used to love each other and we shared a lot of great moments together."

"I don't have time for your bullshit. Either you talk or I hang up." John had a feeling that she was calling to complain about the promise he failed to make.

"Ugh. Your such a downer. I wanted to reminisce about the wonderful things we shared." John rolled his eyes. "But its fine, I will get to it. Where is my money?"

"You will get it."

"You see John, that is not what I would like to hear. I want the money you promised me." Brooke said. She was trying to stay calm, but it wasn't working. John always seemed to have a of pissing her off. "I will go to Stacy's house and-"

"You don't make the threats here!" John said sternly. Brooke frowned. "I know I said I will give you the money over the weekend, but with the stunt you pulled, I am going to make you wait."

"Your sister had it coming. I told you she was going to pay and your stupid brother got in my way and ruined everything and now he is going to pay too if you don't give me my money!"

"You do that and I will make sure that the next bed you sleep on is in a prison cell and I'm sure you don't want that." Brooke kept quiet. "Great! For once your quiet. Now listen, I'm coming over for Christmas. We will talk then." John hung up. Not waiting for a reply. He was sick and tired of Brooke's behavior. It was about time he took control over this whole situation.

* * *

"If looks could kill." John said to Randy as he watched Amy go up the stairs, not even bothering to greet her fiance. "Was the fight that bad?"

"She hasn't spoken to me in two days. So yes, the fight was that bad."

"What did you do to her?"

Randy sighed. "I said some things that I regret , plus the things I did in the past."

"It can't be that bad right?" John asked moving to sit on the edge of the couch. He was curious as to why Dawn's family and Trish didn't want Amy and Randy to get married. And he guessed that to was the day he got answers.

"I cheated on her not only once, but twice wnd left her for another woman."

"What?!"

"I know. It was a stupid thing to do. I was dumb and I didn't know any better."

"No!" John said. For some reason he was getting angered just by hearing this. Now he understood why Amy's friends and family didn't want her getting married to Randy. If this was his sister, he wouldn't want her getting married to Randy too. "You knew what you were getting yourself into the moment your ass cheated on her the second time and when you decided to leave her for another woman! So don't think that your going to get of the hook by saying you didn't know any better."

"I didn't tell you this so that you get angry and be on my case." Randy said getting annoyed. He expected John to give him some sort of advice. Not get angry at him. "Why does this even bother you anyway?"

"That's because I have a sister." Which was partially the reason why this bothered him. He was also angry because he cared about Amy. But he wasn't going to tell Randy that. "If a guy did that to MY sister, I would break his neck. And trust me, that's what I want to do to you right now. Why did she even take you back!"

"Listen John, I'm beginning to get irritated by this. I don't need to listen to you or to anyone else about how I messed up or how I don't deserve Amy."

"Fine, stop being stubborn and put yourself in Dawns shoes. What if Becky was in the same wituation?"

Randy looked on as John went to his room and thought about what John was said. He knew his brother was right. He did know what he was getting himself into when he left Amy. And when he cheated on her, he blamed it on the fact that they were going through problems, but he knew that it wasn't an excuse for what he did. He went up stairs to go talk to Amy, hoping they could put everything behind them.

* * *

"No!" Amy said in shock as she woke up from the dream she just had. She touched her chest, trying to get her breathing under control. She couldn't believe she had a dream like that with John in it. His kisses, th way he touched her felt so real, she was shocked when in the dream it seemed like she and John were going to sleep with each other. But what shocked her the most was when he said I love you and she responded by saying that she loved him too.

"Are you okay?"

Amy jumped, startled when the person interrupted her from her thoughts. She looked up and rolled her eyes when she saw Randy standing by the door. "I'm fine Randy."

"Are you sure? You look flustered."

"I said I'm fine! What do you want?"

Randy sighed. He knew it wasn't going to be easy talking to her, but he didn't expect her to be so mean. "I want us to talk. Resolve everything. I'm so sorry Amy."

"I don't care Randy. All was forgiven a long time ago. Just forget everything."

"Amy we ha-"

"There is nothing to talk about. Your going to say your sorry and that you didn't mean to say the things you said , tell me that you feel guilty then start apologizing for your past mistakes and I'm going to forgive you as always. So there, you saved time and energy.

"Ok. Uhm..I need to go to the office."

"This late at night?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, there is no point in staying. Besides, it doesn't look like you care." Amy shrugged and Randy came up to Amy and kissed her on the cheek. "I will see you later on."

Amy followed Randy downstairs and waited for him to leave. As soon as she was sure that Randy was out the drive way, Amy headed for John's bedroom and went in, not even bothering to knock. She went straight up to him and kissed him.

"Whoa! Amy what are you doing?" John asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Shh.." Amy pulled him toward her for another kiss, but groaned when John pulled back again. "I thought you wanted this."

"Remember you said to never cross this line and I promised not to."

"Well promises are meant to be broken." With that said Amy pulled John to her. She smiled when she felt John kiss her back. She pushed John to sit down on the bed and sat down on his lap straddling him as they continued to make out for the rest of the remaining time they had left.

* * *

Three days passed and John was excited that today was the day he was going to sign the contract and he was going to be in charge of the company. What excited him the most was the kiss he shared with Amy. But then again it saddened him because he knew that the kiss happened because Amy had a fight with Randy and that she only wanted comfort. He pushed the thoughts about her aside as he walked out the elevator and headed to the board room. His thought was only on the contract. He walked into the boardroom and was surprised to see that Christy was there and looked like she had been crying. He thoughbt the only people that were going to be present were a few shareholders, Randy's dad and Randy. He knew that every employee was off from work for the holidays and that's why he was surprised to see Christy.

"John I'm glad to see that you were able to come." Bob said. John nodded. "First I want to ask you somethings."

"Go ahead." John was wondering what Bob wanted to ask. He only thought he was going to come in andx they would go over a few things and sign the contract.

"What type of relationship do you and Miss Hemme have?"

"We have a work is my PA. Why are you asking me this? I thought we were going to sign a contract and get it over with."

Bob sighed. He truly didn't want to do this. But he knew he had no choice because he knew this might ruin his business. "John I hate to inform you of this, but we won't be signing the contract today."

"Then when?" John didn't understand what was going on. "What's happening here?"

"John..Your suspended."

 **Please Review. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and Thanks for the reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

John didn't know what to say. Why was he suspended and for what exactly. He knew he never did anything wrong. He always made sure he was on time, he respected his workers and always did his work. Clients were always satisfied with his work. So why is he getting suspended. "Why am I getting suspended? I didn't do anything that would get me into trouble."

"John their suspending you for sexual harassment." Randy answered when he saw that his dad had a hard time revealing to John why he was suspended.

"Sexual harassment?" John's eyes widened in shock. He was speechless. He turned this attention to Bob, looking for conformation. His shoulders sagged in disbelief when his step father nodded. "Who did I sexually harass?" After he asked that, John's eyes looked at the people sitting around the table and he made eye contact with her, but she quickly lookd down avoiding his stare. He recalled walking in the boardroom to find her looking like she had been crying and everything clicked. "Christy?"

"You see dad. He even knows who he harassed."

"No. I didn't harass her. Why would I even do that to her?"

"Christy came to me, crying saying that you sexually harassed her and that it wasn't a one time thing." Randy said.

"What are you talking about? I never did that to her. I know my boundries."

"Really? Then please Miss Hemme, please tell us the what happened on the twenty first of this month in Mr Cena'so office."

Christy looked down as she started playing with her fingers. She started crying as she thought about how wrong everything was. "I..uhm, I went into Mr Cena's office so that we could work out his schedule and after we finished, he went to the door and locked it. He gave me a compliment, telling me how beautiful I was and then that's when I felt his fingers playing with my hair. Then he started caressing my cheek and I felt his other hand touching my..my breasts, grooping. I told him to stop, but he didn't then he kissed my cheek telling me he has never done it with a red head before."

John just sat there trying to process what was said. He was paralyzed by shock and he couldn't get a word out. He wondered what he ever did to deserve this. He shook his head as he took a deep breath trying to clear the thoughts that were running through his head. "I didn't do that to her. I would never do that to any woman. She's obviously lying."

"Miss Hemme, please tell us of the other times Mr Cena has sexually harassed you." Randy said ingnoring what John said.

"Uhm..sometimes he would drape his arm over my shoulder and initiate sex. Make sexual remarks, hold my his and make me brush up against him. And would always smack my ass.

"She's lying. Come on Christy, tell the truth and stop lying."

"If she is lying, then what's this?" Randy took the phone and gave it to John. John looked at it and pressed play. He listened to the recording as it played and indeed it sounded like John was making saxual remarks to Christy. As they continued to listen to the recording, John realised it was the recording of them acting out the script and he wanted to hit himself for not realising that something was not right the moment he read the script. Now he was being accused of something he didn't do.

"I admit that it was me on the tape. But I was reading a script." John said after the recording stopped playing.

"Oh please! Stop making up lies,be a man an-"

"Shut up Randy!" Bob was tired of Randy always interjecting when he wanted to talk. "What script are you talking about John?"

"She needed help with her acting gig and she had a script, so I helped her it out. Believe me Bob, you know me. I would never do that to any woman."

"Where is this script your talking about?" One of the shareholders asked.

"The script is with her. The recording is of that script."

"Without the evidence of this script we have no choice but to suspend you." Bob said

"But I didn't do anything."

"Even if you say you didn't do anything, we are still suspending you. We have evidence against you and you must pay for what you did." Randy said.

"Miss Hemme are you going to press charges?" Bob asked. Christy shook her head no. "Good we will discuss your employment after this. I'm sorry John, but your suspended with immediate effect. We will have a discussion with the board members to see if you can continue working here after your suspension." Bob and the shareholders, plus Christy started leaving. Before Bob could leave, he stopped at the door and turned around to look at John and Randy. "What happened here stays in the office. I don't want this getting out to our business associates. And after the holiday break we will have an evaluation with the employees." With that said Bob left.

Randy was about to leave, but stopped in his tracks and looked at John. "I want your things out of my house by tonight." Randy saw the look on John's face. "Just looking out for my fiance. I don't trust you right now."

* * *

"What do you mean your leaving?" Amy asked as she followed John to the door.

"You heard what I told you. They suspended me for sexually harassing my PA. I don't have a job anymore and nowhere to live. Besides, its Christmas day tomorrow. I'm going to spend the day with family."

"That's fine. But you have home and this it. You can go see your family. Just don't move out."

"Come on baby. Obviously he wants to move out and we can't stop him." John rolled his eyes at Randy's reply.

"So your not going to try and stop him?" Amy asked. "He's your brother Randy!"

"No Amy don't worry. The rest of my clothes will be in storage with my other things and by the time I get back I will have a house of my own. Oh and by the way Randy, I took everything."

Amy glared at Randy as John left. She now understood why her fiance didn't try to stop his brother from leaving. "You kicked him out!"

"I did it because I was only looking out for you."

"Looking out for me?! He's your damn brother, not some criminal. You should believe him."

"Well its hard to do that when there is so much evidence against him. And that girl was so scared." Randy said as a car horn went off outside.

"No matter how much evidence stacks up against him or how scared that girl was,he should be getting your support." Amy said as she took her luggage that was sitting at the bottom of the stairs. She and Dawn were going to spend Christmas with their mom this year and right now with how everything has been playing out these past few weeks, she was eager to leave. She opened the door and looked at Randy. "Your a jerk." She said as she closed the door and went to Dawn's car.

"You look moody." Dawn said as her sister got into the car.

"Just drive. I will tell you along the way."

* * *

"Ok, let me get this straight. John told you that his secretary accused him of sexual harassment." Amy sighed and nodded. "What! That's bullshit!"

"Shh! Its late at night. People are sleeping." Amy said as she squatted down to get the key that was under the mat. They had asked their mom to put the house key under the mat because they knew they were going to arrive late at night. "Sadly its like that. And it sucks because John is jobless, plus he will no longer get to be in charge of the company. He looked s disappointed."

"Wait, John was going to be in charge of the company?" Amy nodded as she unlocked the door and they went inside the house. "That's weird."

"Why do you say that?"

"No, its nothing. Lets go sleep. I'm tired." Dawn said wanting to dimiss what she said. She knew if she were to say something about her suspicions, her sister might get angry. And she didn't want that because it was late at night and Dawn wasn't in the mood to fight, but mainly because she didn't their bickering to wake their mom up.

Amy scoffed. "I was the one driving. I should be tired."

"Whatever." Dawn said as they flopped down on the bed tiredly. The room became silent and Dawn's eyes were getting heavy. She was about to go to sleep but was disrupted when her sister spoke.

"I had sex with John." Amy said. "Well in my dreams."

"That was random." Dawn laughed.

"Don't laugh. It felt so real."

"What can I say sissy? You want him, you really want him." Dawn sang tiredly.

"I don't want him. It was just a stupid dream. It meant nothing."

"Tell that to your subconscious. Obviously you want John to touch you and kiss up on your body and have his way with you."

"Please. You don't even know what's good for me. How would you know what I want from John."

Dawn turned to look at Amy. "Your my sister, I know what's good for you and what you want. Leave Randy. And from the things your telling me, his mistakes are catching up and obviously your still bitter about the things he did to you. Its not healthy for you."

"But I still love him. You wouldn't understand, you never loved Dave."

"I did love him."

"No you didn't. The moment he cheated on you, you left him."

"That's because I know myself, I know what I want and I don't tolerate cheating. That's where I draw the line."

"Whatever. You suck."

"You know I'm right. Besides, I know your not going to listen to me so go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow." Amy was starting to rethink the dicisions. She wondered if marrying Randy is a big mistake.

 **Thank you for the reviews. Everything with John and Brooke will be revealed in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was Christmas day and everyone was happy, except for him. John's life seemed to fall apart and it made him angry. It seemed like the women in his life wanted to destory him. Thoughts ran through his mind on the hearing that was coming up. And he hoped that by the time the hearing came up, he would have evidence to prove that he was innocent. He thought of many ways to get Christy to admit the truth, but went against it when he thought that trying to talk to her might only raise more suspecions. He heard his phone ring and looked at the caller ID and sighed when he saw it was his mom calling again. He had been ignoring her calls all morning, thinking that his mom would stop calling. It seemed that his plan wasn't working.

"She won't stop calling if you don't answer the phone." Stacy said when she walked out the kitchen and headed to the bedroom

John groaned and glared at his sister. He knew she was right. He might as well just answer the phone and get it over with. "Hi mom." John said when he picked up the phone.

"Are you doing okay honey? What am I saying, of course your not doing okay. I can't believe that girl would do something like that to you. Listen, I talked to Bob an-"

"Mom, there is nothing you can do about this. The is so much evidence against me and you trying to make Bob pull a few strings isn't a good idea."

"And I didn't raise MY son to do something so disgusting to another woman." Carol sighed. "John we need to do something. We can't let this girl get away with ruining what you worked so hard for."

"Either way, it seems like I'm not going to win this fight. John replied. "Can we please not talk about this. This topic is ruining my Christmas morning. "

"Your Christmas morning was already ruined before mom even called you." Stacy said as she came downstairs.

John glared at Stacy as she passed by him and went back to the kitchen. His mom caught his attention when she mentioned a particular name. "Is Brooke still refusing your help?"

"She wants more money."

"Well you can't give her more money. She needs help and your the only one that can help her."

"Then what must I do when she doesn't want my help?"

"Sometimes its better to go behind someone's back and do something to help them. If you do this you won't just be helping her, but it can help you too."

"And how will help me?"

"You will be able to move on with all the baggage off your shoulders."

John couldn't help but agree with his mom. He knew that he didn't need to be arguing with his ex girlfriend all the time. And now he felt guilty for putting Brooke through the things he put her through. But he also couldn't help but think that she was the one that started all this conflict they had between each other and is to blame for it.

* * *

"How far along are you with the wedding planning?" Amy heard her uncle, George ask.

"Uhm.. So far the decor is set. Food is sorted along with the cake and the guest list." Amy explained. "All I have left is my dress, bride's made dresses and the venue."

"Why don't you have the venue sorted." Celia asked curiously before her brother could ask.

"Randy has different ideas."

"Why does he have to have a say on where you two should get married?" Amy groaned when she heard her sister decided to put her two cents into the topic. "You know I'm right. He doesn't want to help you plan the wedding. So him deciding where the wedding should be, is a big no."

"When are you all going to let Amy be and realise that no matter how much you disaprove, she is going to marry that boy?" George said, making Amy chant a 'Thank you' agreeing to what her uncle said. "If your sister was able to forgive Randy, then you two must follow and do the same."

"We are only trying to protect her George." Celia replied.

"Your not going to be there forever to protect her. That-"

"I will always be there to protect her."

"We must respect her decision." George said ignoring what Dawn said. "Randy can't even come here because of you two."

"We don't like him, meaning he's not allowed here."

"When are you going to except the fact that I love him and that I want to be with him?"

"Dawn, your uncle and your sister are right."

"But mom-"

"Dawn its final! That wedding is taking place whether you like it or not. This discussion is over." George said sternly. Amy smirked when she saw the scowl on her sisters face. She was glad that her uncle was able to make to stop her mom and sister from bashing her relationship and she hoped it stayed that way for a long time.

Dawn looked on as Amy went out the kitchen. She couldn't believe that her uncle was letting Amy get married to Randy. She looked at her mom when she heard her mom speak. "I agree with you Dawn. It doesn't look like there will be a wedding."

"Celia don't do Anything to ruin the wedding. That goes for you too Dawn."

"We promise uncle George. We are not going to do anything."

* * *

John sighed as he waited for her to come answer the door. He nervous of what was going to happen the moment the door opened. He just wanted to make sure that after this, things would go fine and he could have a little peace in his. He hoped his reason for coming won't anger Brooke.

"Hey John!" Brooke said excitedly when she opened the door and John was surprised to see how excited she was. He thought he was going to get the angry and uptight Brooke.

"You seem cheery." John walking into the house.

"I'm always like that." Brooke giggled as she went to the kitchen. "Especially a day after Christmas. Oh! By the way, I cooked a lot of food today. Do you want some?"

"Oh, I can take the food to go." John said. He looked at the couch when something caught his eye. "What are in those bags?"

"Oh, that. They are just some clothes I bought."

"Do you need this many? How much did these cost?" John started looking through the bag of clothes and was shocked to see that all the clothes still had price tags on them. What shocked him the most was the amount of money written on the tags. "These clothes are expensive. Is this why you needed all this money from me, to buy expensive clothes."

"Not really." Brooke rolled her eyes. She didn't get why John was making it a big deal. "I needed all the clothes."

"And why do you need them?" John was still shocked by the costs of these clothes. "You have like fifteen bags of clothes sitting here. Your wasting money."

"Chill John. Its not like I bought all these bags at once. I have a calling to get too." Brooke replied softly when she said the last sentence.

"What do you mean a calling?"

"Its just I have to buy these clothes for a reason. I just don't buy them."

"Then what's the reason for buying these clothes?" John was getting impatient. He was starting to wonder how far Brooke conditions was.

"Shh! Don't raise your voice. Their going to hear you."

John sighed, knowing where this was going. 'She's starting to hear voices' John thought. "Brooke listen to me. You need help."

"No, don't say that." Brooke shook her no as she backed up to the kitchen counter. "Your working with them. Your trying to hurt me. Us."

"I would never do that. I want to help you. Your sick and your only getting worse." John was about to follow Brooke into the kitchen but stopped in his tracks when she pulled a knife out off the kitchen drawer. "Drop the knife."

"Leave John!" Brooke shouted. "I don't want to see you in my house anymore! Your only trying to hurt us! Get out! Brooke stepped closer to John, pointing the knife at John.

"I only want to help you." John said stepping back as Brooke kept stalking up to him. "Drop the knife so that we can talk. Your not feeling well. Look at what your doing. Why would you want to kill?"

"Its because your causing all these problems. Your a threat and I need to eliminate you."

"wait-"

"Do you hear that?" Brooke said out of nowhere. She dropped the knife and started going upstairs. John, wondering what was going, followed her upstairs. "She's crying John. Joslynn is crying." John's heart broke when he heard her say that.

"Brooke, she's not here."

"She is here. I can hear her crying. Go fetch her bottle." Brooke said forgetting what happened a few moments ago.

"Stop it. I took her. She's in the car with Stacy." John grabbed Brooke And turned her to look at him. "She's still with me okay."

"But she's crying. Their going to hurt her John!"

"No one is going to heart her. Joslynn is safe with me."

"Let me go John!" Brooke said fighting to get out of John's grip. "I can hear them! Their going to hurt her!"

"Brooke listen to me." John said wipping her tears off her face. "I promise you. No one is going to hurt our baby." John said pulling her into a hug as she continued sobbing in his arms.

 **Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"You understand right?"

He knew it was true and there was no reason for them to carry on being in a relationship were they didn't have any feelings for each other. And now that Trish wanted to call everything off, it made everything easy for him now.

"I'm sorry John. I didn't-"

"Don't worry Trish. You don't have to apologize for anything. This relationship wasn't going anywhere and being friends with benefits wasn't helping it either. And regardless of this, you are still an important person in my life. I mean I don't want Joslynn to grow up without her godmother." John said looking at his ten month old baby that sleeping in Trish's arms.

Trish gasped, acting like she was hurt. "And I thought meant a lot to you." John chuckled "Don't worry, I will always be there for the two of you and thank you for naming me her godmother."

"You were there when I needed someone nearby to confide in." John replied.

Trish raised her eyebrows in question. "What about Amy?"

John shrugged. "I couldn't bring myself to tell her any of this. She's going through a lot with Randy and the wedding on top of that."

Trish nodded. "Understandable." Trish stood up with the baby still in her arms and grabbed John's arm, motioning for him to stand up. "Come on, we need to go to the mall. I want to spoil my goddaughter."

John chuckled and stood up from the couch. "Fine, Just don't buy a lot of things and no pink."

"I need to spoil this little girl, so yes, I'm buying a lot for her. And if you haven't noticed John, she is a girl. Meaning she is getting a lot of pink stuff. Your not turning my goddaughter into a tomboy."

"Whatever. Back to this guy you met. What's his name again?"

"His name is Adam. And I can't wait for you to meet him." Trish said as they walked out the door.

* * *

Amy watched as Dawn pulled out of the driveway, on her way to her date with Shane. She turned around to look at the house that was now in front of her. _This is a bad idea_ she thought, but there was no turning back right now. Amy took a deep breath before knocking on th

e door. She looked at the house admiring it as she waited for someone to come answer the door.

"Amy?" She turned around about to reply to person but stopped, the smile on her face disappearing when her eyes landed on the little baby that was on his arms. Amy could feel her heart break. Upon looking at the baby she could immediately tell that the baby was John's. The blue eyes and dimples resembled his. _Oh God. He has a baby meaning that...Oh no, he has girlfriend or wife. He was using me! Played with my feelings! While he already had a family with another woman._ Amy's mind shouted as she her eyes now landed on John. She could feel her blood boil as hurt and anger consumed her.

"Surprise! Hi."Amy breathed. Ignoring the nagging feeling to confront John. "Dawn told me you found a house so I wanted to come by and see it. And to also check on you of course." John nodded letting her come in. "Who's the cute baby?" Amy asked looking around the living room for any traces of this woman.

"Joslynn is my daughter. Its a good thing you came. Can you please hold her, I just need to pack a few things Trish brought for her." John was about to leave but stop stopped and turned to look at Amy, a smile on his face. "I'm happy to see you."

Amy couldn't help the blush that crept up her face, momentarily making her forget about the anger and hurt she felt. He seemed to have that effect on her. Amy looked at the little girl that was smilling at her and sighed, the emotions coming back. A lot of thoughts ran through her mind as to where the mother was. And why John didn't tell her that he had a daughter. Amy was pulled back out of her thoughts when she felt the bady pull at her hair.

"So you met Trish huh?" Amy said to the little baby as she sat down on the couch, holding Joslynn in her arms. "Is mommy around? I'm sure she is." Amy smiled as the baby started giggling at her. "You have very cute dimples. Just like your daddy. He's very handsome and he is a great guy. Your very lucky to have a daddy like him. But don't tell him I told you that." Amy chuckled at herself. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't stay mad at John. Like right now, here she was, talking about how handsome he was and how much of a great guy he is. _Great guy my ass._ She thought getting angry at him all over again. "But of course your not going to say anything, you can't talk yet." Amy said in a high pitched voice as she started lifting the baby up and kissing her cheek, making the girl giggle.

"She really likes you." John said coming out of the baby room later that night after he had put Joslynn to sleep.

"I like her too." Amy said not taking her eyes off the tv.

"Are you okay?" John could sense that something was bothering her. She had been distant with him the whole day,only playing with her daughter, not that it was a problem. He just wanted to know why she was acting that way.

"I'm fine John. There is nothing to worry about." Amy just wanted him to leave her alone, but she knew that she had to say something to him at some point since she was under his roof.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything right."

"Just shut up! I told you I'm okay." Amy snapped. "But since you keep on prying, where is she John?!"

"Shh.. Your going to wake the baby." John waited for Amy to calm down. When he saw her calmed a little he continued. "Who are-"

"I can't believe you!" Amy interrupted him. She still mad at him, but continued on, lowering her voice. "You know what? I thought you were different, but no. You were just leading me on, making me think that there is something betwe..." Amy stopped mid sentence hoping that John didn't catch on to what she was about to say, but unfortunately John did catch on to what she was going to say. "Your still with her mom right?"

John just stood there trying to wrap his mind around all the things Amy just said. What his was trying to understand was why she was angry about Brooke. He wasn't a cheater and even if he was still in a relationship with Brooke and she started having mental breakdowns, like the one she's having right now due to the fact that she wasn't taking her meds, he still wouldn't cheat. And he knew that he wasn't playing with her feeling. All he ever did was care for her and he liked his step brothers fiance,which he knew it was wrong. But all Amy did was push _him_ away. And each time it annoyed him a little. A little, because he knew that trying to persue her was wrong and he understood why she kept on telling him no.

John shook his head and sighed" I'm not in a relationship with Brooke and-"

"So that's her name! And I'm supposed to believe that your not in a relationship when all this time you have been secretive!" Amy saw the puzzled look on his face and she glared at him, daring him to lie. "I'm not stupid. I saw the way you would always hide in the corner and have those secretive phone calls with Stacy. And the whispers and glances you took each time to make sure that no one was listening on your discussions."

"They were about my daughter. If I was in a relationship I would have said something." John sighed and continued. "Me and Brooke broke up two months after my daughter was born. I would never play you like that. I'm not in a relationship with anyone."

"And you and Trish? What's going on there?"

"I love Trish, but only as friend." John replied. "Look, I really like you and I wouldn't want to hurt you. All I ever did was be there for you when you needed me and I didn't lie to you about anything, all I did was just hide a few personal issues that I wasn't ready to share. I'm not Randy, so don't treat me like him."

Amy shook her head, turning her gaze away from John. Just looking at him and listening to his words, she could hear the sincerity and honesty in his voice. Something she felt like she couldn't get from Randy nowadays.

Amy felt bad for reacting the way she did, but what girl wouldn' the way Randy had been treating her and the countless cheating. _"All men are not like Randy. All John ever did was be there for you and he cared for you, more than Randy has ever did these past few months."_

"I'm sorry." Amy said looking back at John. "I was being stupid, I should have just let you explain instead of overreacting."

"No, I understand, I mean with all the things Randy has put you through, I get why you would think so." John replied opening his arms out to Amy for a hug.

Amy just rolled her and chuckled as she went in for a hug. "Ugh. Your too understanding." Amy looked up at John and lightly gave him a peck on the lips, surprising John. What surprised him even more was when she leaned up again and kissed him again, this time letting their lips linger for a little longer.

"I thought you said I couldn't kiss you anymore." John said after they pulled apart.

"Exactly. But I didn't say I couldn't." Amy replied, then claimed John's lips in another kiss.

John pulled away, making Amy groan. "You know what I mean. Let's not start something that-"

"Shh.." Amy said as their lips collided for another kiss. "I won't regret anything." She said taking his shirt off. "I promise. And I like you too John." Amy grabs his hands leading him towards the couch as their lips continued to mold against each other. She smiled against his lips when she feels him caressing her body, hovering over her body in between her legs. Her moans filled the room when John lifted her shirt up, kissing up her body to her covered breasts, taking her shirt off in the process. Her skin heated as he kissed and sucked on her spot by her neck, bitting it making her go crazy. Wanting more of him, she brings his face up again for another kiss, turning it into a heavy make out session, filled with need, passion and desperation. Her arms run down his back, pulling his pants down. John groaned as she squeezed his butt. Her pants increased as John unclapsed her bra and started fondling and licking her erect nipples. More clothes fall to the ground as they continue the passion filled night. Neither of them being able to keep their mouths and hands from each other.

 **Sorry for the late VERY late update. School has been hectic, with exams and endless assignments. Kept on laughing the whole time I was writing the last scene. Hope its okay. And no, this story is not abandoned, I plan on finishing it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for the reviews. Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 _I don't know what type of flowers are your favorite, so I got you one of each._

 _John_

Amy smiled as she held the note from John. Her heart warming as she remembered the flowers that were delivered to her house in the morning. Last nights steamy episode flooding in her mind. The way John loved her body and his sweet kisses, it sent chills down her spine. Just thinking about last night brought up a blush on her face.

"Should I be worried that you planned something bad?" Dawn asked joining her sister out on the balcony of her apartment. "And what's on the card that has you smiling and blushing?"

"I didn't realise it was a crime."

"It kinda is, because you always keep a straight face on all the time. Unless your planning something evil, that smile shows up." Amy rolled her eyes and was about to reply but Dawn beat her to it. "That smile hasn't came off since you walked in to see me."

"So?"

"Something tells me I should rule out evil planning, so you either you met someone, which is impossible because your anti social or, you got laid. And good!"

"Your theories are whack." Amy lied, but she wasn't about to tell her sister the truth. "Even if I did get laid, I wouldn't have this smile on my face. What if mom promised to come to my wedding and that's why I have this big smile on my face?"

Dawn snorted knowing what Amy said will never happen. "Mom wouldn't come unless you bribed her. And don't try to shift topics. I know whoever sent you flowers really enjoyed your company."

Amy shook her head, not really surprised that her sister was still going on her hunch. But she just wishes that Dawn would shut up and leave the topic alone before she revealed the truth just to shut her up. "Whatever. You would know."

"Yes, because Shane also sent me beautiful flowers. Who sent you the flowers?"

"Well their from-" Amy stopped mid sentence when she realised that she almost trailed off and revealed who they came from. Dawn looked at her sister waiting to hear who the flowers came from. She replied hiding the card. "Their from Randy. Says he's sorry he isn't home with me and that he misses me."

Dawn rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound. "Doesn't he always." Amy was about to reply to her sister's sarcastic remark, but Dawn cut her off before she could utter any words. "Just keep quiet. We both know how this is going to end. With me bashing Orton and you defending him."

"Then why do you always insist on bad mouthing him?"

"Speaking of Shane, I had a very fun night yesterday." Dawn said, ignoring her sister's question. "Shane was perfect. He made me laugh and made me feel like a school girl. He also gave me so much more, if you know what I mean."

"Ah. Ew!" Amy made a disgusted face after Dawn winked at her. "I don't want to hear about what you and Shane did last night. I don't need that image."

"And I'm still going to tell anyway." Amy groaned as her sister started going on about the date she had with Shane and what happened at the end of the night. _I guess I wasn't the only lucky one last night._ Amy thought as she drank her glass of juice, in an attempt to hide the smirk on her face from her sister.

"Are you planning on killing someone?" Trish asked joining the two sisters.

 _Stop smilling unless you want to get caught._ her mind shouted. But it proved to be hard when she remembered the sparks she felt last night. Sparks that she had long forgotten about. "Not you too! Can I just be happy for one day and not be interrogated about it?"

"Ok. Why the hostility now Amy?" Trish asked, but her eyes were on Dawn waiting for answers.

"John has a child!" Amy said quickly before her sister had the chance to say anything to her best friend.

"John has a child?!" Dawn asked surprised, looking at Amy like she just grew two heads. Her question was confirmed when the two bestfriends nodded. _Damn. If he has a child, then that means the baby mama is around. Damn it! Dawn, all our plans are going to get messed up._ Dawn cleared her throat, getting the attention of her sister and her bestfriend, who had started their own conversation when she zoned out on her thoughts. "Don't leav me hanging! Am curious now. Where is the mother and why aren't you angry?"

Amy frowned at her sisters last statement. "Why should I be angry?" Dawn was about to reply but was cut off when Amy continued. "On second thought, I don't want to hear your reason. I don't want to go down that road."

Dawn groaned and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But I'm still curious. Did you meet the mother? And how did it go?"

"She wasn't there." Trish replied this time.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I was there earlier, before Amy came."

Dawn nodded, but not yet satisfied with the answers she got. "Ok, then where is she?"

"She's getting mental treatment." Dawn blinked, trying to proces the information. She nodded, urging Trish to continue. "She's schizophrenic. John has known about it since they started dating."

"Don't they take medication for that?"

"She stopped when she found out she was pregnant, but she was still sane through out the pregnancy. I guess the heart break of ending the relationship with John and the stress over fighting for custody for the baby messed up her mind. Plus the bad ex boyfriend after John, kinda added to the heartache she was going through. So she wasn't taking any of her meds or going for injections. She just closed herself off from the world." Trish concluded.

"She had it bad. That's sad." _Glad I don't have to kill the mother now. Ok, killing was a little too extreme Dawn. At least they are not together now, so you won't be moving on that your over the top plan you were brainstorming to get rid of the mother._ Dawn clapped her hands together getting both ladies attention. "Ok! Let's pick the mood up again. I think-"

"Hey everybody!" Lisa Marie waved at the girls as she joined them at the table. "I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too." Dawn, Amy and Trish replied in unison.

"So Amy? How has the planning been going for you?" Lisa asked after their round of hugging died down.

"Smooth, nothing hectic." Amy replied, then gasped when she remembered something she had meant to mention to Lisa. "Speaking of the wedding, can you please be my maid of honor, since these two knuckle heads can't fufill that?"

Lisa smiled a little. "I don't know Amy."

"Come on, don't turn me down. Your my last hope."

Lisa sighed. "Um. Am not promising anything, but I will think about it."

"Okay. No more wedding talk. I want to hear what you all have planned for New years!" Dawn said a they all started talking about their plans.

* * *

The blonde man glared at the red haired woman as she walked into the door. He couldn't believe what he discovered when he went into the woman's bedroom while he was looking for his watch that he had forgotten in the woman's room when they were talking in there the previous night. He was angry and by the look on the girls face, proved that what he found in the bedroom, wasn't meant to be found.

"Surprised!" The woman said flatly, trying not act or look guilty.

"Surprise! Really, that's all your going to say!" The man yelled, the glare still on his face. He picked the money up from the table and thew it on her. "Where the fuck did you get two thousand dollars!

Christy gulped as she watched the bank notes fly around her. She shook her head, not believing that he found her secret stash. _stay calm Christy._ "Its not like that!"

"Like what?! Are you busy with that druggie again?!"

"What! No. It doesn't matter whe-"

"It does!" He shouted. "Now, you better answer me and truthly. Where did you get the money?" He asked, more calmly this time. Seconds passed as he waited her respond and the more seconds passed by, he was getting more impatient. "Answer me damn it!"

Christy slightly jumped in fear when his voice boomed throughout the whole room. "I.. like I said it doesn't matter Adam. I know how bad you want that open space and establish your restaurant. The income you make isn't enough to cover the expenses around the house and we both know the salary I can only cover so much. You were so disappointed when the money we put up together wasn't enough for the monthly rent at the place and I wanted to help you."

"So you think I'm going to except dirty money?!"

"Its not dirty money Adam. Your my brother and I love you. I can't let you suffer on your own."

Shut up!" Adam barked. "Give it back to whichever drug dealer or loan shark you got that money from!" Adam declared as he went to his bedroom. Christy wiped off the tears that she didn't even know were running down her face. She felt extremely guilty about what she did to her boss, but she desperately needed the money for her brother. And also because she was caught between a rock and a hard place. Afraid that if her secret got out, Adam was definitely going to disown her.

* * *

Amy sighed in excitement as she closed the door, leaning against it. Thinking about the trip ahead that she planned with John. She couldn't wait to spend the whole New Year's weekend with him, since she couldn't spend it with Randy because he wasn't going to be home on that weekend. Si

nce John has been suspended, he was working a lot. Meaning more traveling, which didn't sit well with her. Amy gasped, startled by the deep voice that echoed through the darkness. She calmed down when she saw Randy's figure coming down the stairs.

"Damn it Randy!" Amy said, switching on the light, only to be met with Randy's blank stare.

"You know, when I come home, I expect to come home and find my soon to be wife, waiting for me, a cooked meal on the table, but no! Instead you go out drinking with your friends and hanging out with John!"

Amy rolled her eyes, irritated by Randy's outburst. "Whatever Randy, you have hands. You can cook for yourself. And I work all the time! So sorry that I sometimes want to be with my friends and sister. So stop looking for smoke where there is no fire, because you sound pathetic. And how was I supposed to know that you would be home today? You don't even call anymore. You're an asshole for bringing up something so small and making it an issue."

"Don't talk to me like that! I am-"

"My what?! You want to pull that card. Yes, your my fiancee, that doesn't want to do jack shit when it comes to planning _our_ wedding. And I can see that your very forgetful, so let me remind you. I'm around John because he wants to help me with your wedding. So get over yourself. I'm done explaining myself every time your insecurities kick in."

Randy held Amy's wrist, stopping her from leaving and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. Work is stressing me out and it hurts me that I'm not home with you. I get that I was overreacting and I want to make it up to you. A picnic, tomorrow, just me and you." Randy pecked Amy on the lips after she agreed. He could feel her slipping away from him and he wasn't going to let that happen. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that she stood by his side forever.

 **Thank you for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Amy rolled her eyes as her sister, her friends, including Randy's came out of their hiding places, surprising her. She knew there was something going on when Randy kept on insiting that they go out and spend the whole day together.

If this was the early stages of their relationship, she would have found sweet. Sadly it didn't matter anymore since it seems like he stopped caring about her. All the sweet things he seems to be doing now, were either because he felt obliged to do those things or he is doing these things out of guilt.

"I hope you like the surprise!" Lisa cheered, pulling Amy into a hug. "I thought I would tnrow you and Randy a little party since I'm like your maid of honor now."

"Really? Your going to do it?"

"Yeah, I gave it a little thought and I want to be there for you. I really hope you enjoy the party even though its not your thing."

"You don't know how glad I am right now knowing that I have you as my maid of honor. Thank you Lisa, for the party. And I need to thank my lovely fiance for helping you out. I thought he was forgetting about me." Amy replied, a little smile gracing her lips. "But still, you didn't have to do all this. It would have also been nice if it was just the four of us, watching movies and eating a lot unhealthy food."

"No its okay really." Lisa said averting her eyes away from Amy.

"Look at YOU! Make..making Lisa alllll uncom..for, whatever. And stuff!" Dawn slurred, stumbling on her feet as she went to pull her sister and Lisa into a group hug. "Do NOT do thhaat. Sh..sh..she wan-ed to do thiss."

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Trish said walking up to her friends and joining the hug, trying to pull Dawn away in the process.

"Dawn is Drunk!" Amy pushed her sister away from her, the smell of alcohol suffocating her. She rolled her eyes when her sister raised her hand up, like a child, who was waiting for the teacher to pick her so that she could give the answer. "What Dawn?"

"Ooh! She picked me!" Dawn jumped up and down excitedly, giggling. Amy scowled at Trish for letting her sister get so drunk. "Sorry and yes! I'm drunk and-"

"Don't look at me like that!" Trish said interrupting Dawn. "She came in all stressed and bothered. I'm sorry I didn't stop her from getting drunk. I just didn't see the drinks flying around."

"Heyyy! I was goin to tell herr THAT!" Dawn whined, pouting her lips.

"When did she start drinking?" Amy asked looking at Lisa who only shrugged.

"I was busy planning your party. I didn't know-"

"Shh. Don't blym them! I smuggle..the drinks inn. I juss want sometin to loose me up. Dawn replied in a hushed tone, Tish rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Amy. Come on Dawn, lets get you to bed."

"Youu all succkk!" Dawn shook her head disapprovingly then pouted. "I love you Sissy!"

Amy groaned in annoyance when her sister just started laughing out of nowhere when Trishn started dragging her away from the duo. Seing the desperation in Amy's eyes, Lisa signaled for the DJ to play the music, so that it can drown out the laughter, because her sister was tarting to get crazy looks from the guests. Amy mouthed a thank you to Lisa, leaving her alone.

After making sure that Amy, Trish and Dawn had finally left her side, he decided to approach Lisa.

"I'm happy you pulled this off."

Lisa clutched her chest, his voice scaring her for a moment, interrupting her from her guilty thoughts. "You left me no choice. This feels wrong."

"It is because your making it feel that way."

"Ugh! You don't understand Randy! Amy is my friend and the fact that I'm her maid of honor and on top of that I'm sleeping with her fiancee not only scares me but it hurts too. She is going to catch on."

"She was going to get suspicious if you didn't yes to being her maid of honor." Randy said holding her hands. "Now she isn't going to suspect a thing. Just be there for her until the wedding."

Lisa nodded, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall. She felt bad for having an affair with Randy, even after knowing what a person Randy was. Manipulater, a jerk, most of all, a she couldn't ignore the feelings she had for him. She just hoped that after Amy and Randy get married, he will stop chasing after her, ending the affair, despite being in love with him.

* * *

The night went on perfectly, which surprised Amy because she was not expecting to enjoy the party. But something was missing and she couldn't help but feel bad that she hadn't seen John all night. She hoped he would show up, regardless of his rocky relationship with Randy. She really missed him. For now she could only hold on to the memories of their time during the New years weekend. She smiled thinking about how they spent the whole time in bed holding each other, only leaving the bedroom when they had to be with the baby. Other than that, they were in each arms, getting to know more of each other and generally having fun.

Pushing all those thoughts aside she went up stairs to her bedroom, to charge her cellphone because it was running flat. After making sure it was charging, she went out and was about to go back outside when she was suddenly pulled into one of the guest rooms in the house.

Miss me?" Amy didn't have time to react nor respond as she was pulled into a kiss.

Where is Amy? I have been looking for her but I can't find her anywhere." Trish asked walking up to Lisa, a blonde man following behind her. His arms wrapped around Trish's waist.

"I don't know. She's probably mingling around with other guests somewhere or hiding away with Randy." Lisa smirked giving Trish a wink. She was about to do go back at the task of washing the dishes, but turned back to look back at the man behind Trish. "Hey. Do I know you?"

"No. I don't think so." Adam shrugged at the look on Trish's face, swearing that he doesn't know Lisa.

"This is Adam, my boyfriend. Adam this is Lisa."

"Ok, nice to meet you. And don't worry Trish. I just thought I saw him somewhere before." Lisa said going back to washing the dishes.

"Oh. Well please help me find Amy then. She has red hair, tattoos ad a very angry look on her face-"

"I can't find Amy anywhere. Have any of you seen her?" Randy asked walking into the kitchen cutting Trish mid sentence.

"Hey Randy! I want you to meet Adam. He's my boyfriend." Trish said excitedly, introducing the two men to each other.

Randy nodded showing recognition then turned back to look at the two women for answers. "Amy, Where is she?"

Trish shrugged giggling when Adam started kissing her neck. "Adam wait. He's getting impatient. Sit here and Lisa will keep you company while I go out with Randy and look for Amy." Adam nodded as he started up a conversation with Lisa as Trish dragged Randy out the kitchen to go look for his fiancee.

* * *

Amy giggled as John started kissing her neck, as they caught their breaths. Amy pulled him into a kiss, wanting to savour the moment, knowing it might probably be the last time they see each other.

"Damn, I missed you a lot. A week without seeing your beautiful face is torture.

Amy blushed pecking John's lips. "I missed you too babe." Amy said coming down from his arms. "We should get dressed." John nodded giving her one last kiss.

"I didn't think you would come." Amy said after they had put on their clothes on. Her arms going around John's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"For you I would anything. Even if it means I have to fight Randy." John replied kissing her on the head.

Amy chuckled. "Where is Lynn?"

"With Stacy. After we came back from that little getaway, she decided to come visit and stay until the wedding."

"Oh right. My wedding. Is it bad that I keep forgetting about it each time I am around you?"

"No. I have that effect on people."

Amy slightly laughed. "I guess I just can't forget about that. Especially when I'm getting married to the man of my dreams." Amy looked up at John's frowning face, surprised when his grip loosened. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No." John cleared his throat. "I can't believe that your getting married in a few weeks."

"Me too." Amy replied, looking into his eyes for some sign. She didn't know what she was looking for. Shuggring off the feeling she pulled John back to her. "I want to forget about the wedding right no.I just want you to hold me right now." Amy tip toed giving him a small kiss, that soon turned out into a make out session.

"Amy?!"

John abruptly pulled away from the kiss, getting a disapproving groan from Amy. "Why are-"

"Shh."

"Amy, where are you?!"

Amy's eyes widened when she started hearing the noises. "Shit! its Trish. We better get out of here John."

"No! If we come out now, she will suspect something. Just calm down."

"Trish won't suspect a thing. Let's just get out-"

"Amy?!"

"Randy too." Amy shook her head knowing now that there was no getting out without looking suspicious. "You see John! If you had just listened to me when-"

"Open the door." John said walking towards the closet, but stopped when she saw that Amy wasn't doing what he instructed for her to do. "Trust me. Just do what I say."

Amy sighed, nodding, doing what John instructed. "I'm in the guest room Trish!"

"What took you so long to answer? I have been looking for you all night long. I- Oh, hi John. Good thing I caught you too. I want you to meet someone."

"Did you just say John Trish?" Randy glared at John when his question was confirmed when he walked into the guest room and found him there. "I told you to stay away from Amy and to never set foot in my house ever again! What are you doing in here with him Amy?!"

"Chill okay. I only came because Lisa invited me. And Amy is with me because I wanted her to help me find my jacket that I forgot.." John replied showing him what he 'came for.'

Amy breathed out a sigh of relief, thanking the heavens for John's quick thinking. "You can leave now." Randy said moving out of the so that John could leave.

John nodded and looked at Amy. "Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem." Amy watched as John walked out, Randy following right behind him. She was about to leave but was stopped in her tracks by Trish's words.

"Good thing you didn't do it on the bed." Trish laughed at her bestfriends shocked expression, then called after John not giving Amy a chance to explain. "Hey John! Before you leave I want you to meet my boyfriend!"

"That Adam guy?" Trish nodded as she pulled him towards the kitchen after catching up with hi and Randy in the hallway.

"Adam! John! Guys stop fighting!" Trish didn't understand what was going on. Everything was going well and seemed the guys seemed to be getting along and in a blink of an eye they wouldn't stop hitting each other after recognition came into place.

"Let me go! This man harassed my sister and I won't let him get away with it!"

"Christy is your sister?" Randy asked as he watched both men were being pulled away from each other by some party guests.

"I didn't do anything to your sister!" John roared, struggling to get out of the tight grips of the men that were holding him back.

"Your lying! You got your ego bruised when my sister turned you down and you decided that you were going to sexually harass her to get what you wanted?!"

"Everybody just shut up!" Amy yelled, preventing the two from throwing more insults at each other. "How dare you come into my house and start throwing punches, insuting my family?! Go check your own sister because she's the one brewing all these lies!" Amy took a deep breath then turnedd to look at her bestfriend. "Trish please take your boy out of my house."

"Amy please." Trish tried calling out to her friend but her please fell to deaf ears when she Amy ignored her and continued walking out the house, pulling John along with her.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked touching the cut on John's bottom lip.

"Don't worry about me. Are you okay?"

"I will be once that man is away from my house. How dare he?! And Randy didn't even try to defend you norstop the fight

"He's just standing up for his sister."

"That accused you of something so big, knowing very well that it is a lie." Amy said hugging John. They pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat and turned around to be met by Trish and Randy staring eyes.

"Please Amy, lets talk about this." Trish pleaded and smile in relief when Amy nodded and walked to Trish's car, leaving Randy and John alone.

"Listen-"

"Stay away from Amy." Randy growled interruppting John.

"I can't promise you that." John said, not letting himself get intimidated by Randy. "The fact that we are family and your believing Christy's fake accusations, shows me how immature, and scared you are. And that, including more will be your down fall."

Randy glared at John. "What are you talking about?"

"I am not bind nor am I stupid." John smirked seeing the change in Randy's face. "You may think you got away with this, but I promise that it is only the beggning.

Randy snickered. "And you think that your words are supposed to scare me?"

"Take my words whichever way you want. You messed with the wrong person and I'm going to make you regret ever betraying me." John threatened, then smiled patting Randy on his shoulder leaving him to think about his words.

 **Sorry for the late update. Exams have been a drag and I have finals coming up but I try finishing the story. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think, please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Please keep it down." Dawn groaned laying her head on top of the kitchen counter. Amy smiled, enjoying her sisters misery. Serves her right for getting drunk last night.

"Sorry sissy. But I can't help it." Amy fake pouted, batting her eyelids. "You know me.I can't help it, I'm a loud cleaner."

Dawn only glared at her little sister. She hated the fact that she got wasted last night, but she needed an escape and the alcohol just happened to present itself at the right moment. She was glad it was Sunday and didn't have to go to work.

"Don't worry. As soon as you eat the breakfast I made for you;drink the pills, you will be fine." Amy said going upstairs, leaving Dawn in the kitchen to enjoy some peace and quiet.

Dawn grabbed the plate of food and started eating. After eating she poured some water so that she could drink the pills Amy left for her. She was about to leave the kitchen but stopped in her tracks when she heard an angry voice.

"This should have been over damn it!" Randy snapped. "I told you to get it done! If you can't then tell me right now so that I can find someone that will not only get the job on time, but be your replacement."

 _What the hell?_ Dawn thought as she walked further to the kitchen entrance to clearly hear the conversation even though she couldn't hear what the other person on the other line was saying.

"Fix it! By tonight!"

Dawn rolled her eyes as Randy walked into the kitchen, passing her. She snickered making her presence known. "You know, for a guy who doesn't have any control at home, you would think you would leave work and try to fix things here."

"I thought I talked to Amy about letting pests into my house." Randy spat, grabbing juice from the fridge.

Dawn clapped her hands, getting a smirk from Randy. "Wow! You actually came with a good comeback this time. I'm actually kinda hurt."

"Yeah I try. Now leave!" Randy growled.

"Your slipping Randy. And fast." Dawn smiled when she saw the frown on Randy's face. "Great, I got your attention. If I where you, I would stop worrying about that person you were yelling at over the phone or whatever business you are trying to rescue over at people won't be keeping your bed warm at night."

"What ar-"

"Or maybe you can ask Lisa for that, to cuddle next to you I mean." Dawn revealed interrupting him. "I know about your affair with her;don't ask me how I know.

"You don't know what your talking about.

"I encourage you to continue on with your conquest because I know my sister won't be here anymore to take your bullshit."

"What the hell does that mean?" Randy asked camly trying to get his anger under control, but smiled after a moment when he realised that Dawn was only trying to get under his skin. "I'm not stupid Dawn. Now leave."

"Don't forget what I said Orton! You are definetely slipping." Dawn laughed as she went upstairs leaving a fuming Randy behind.

* * *

"We have called you here today to deliver the news regarding your future position in this company." One of the board members said looking at John. "Miss Hemme decided not press any charges against you Mr Cena, but that does not mean we condone such behaviour that Mr Cena has displayed in the work place."

John sighed as Mr James continued addressing the other board members and him included. He wondered how things went out of hand. Right now it was too late to get the truth. It was too late, he knew they were going to fire him. Meaning he had to sell the house, use the money to make sure that his daughter's future was secured and find another way to pay for Brook's medical bills.

He knew he could ask his mother and siblings for help, but he didn't want his problems to be a burden on his family. He looked at Christy pleadingly only to be met with saddened eyes, full of guilt. John looked on as the news came out. It was too good to be true. With the lack of evidence on his part he was still hopeful, thinking that Bob might help. But he was wrong yet again.

"I'm sorry John, I tried but since were family I couldn't have a say." Bob said sadly as everyone started leaving the boardroom. He knew John was innocent and that's why he was furious with the decision made to fire him. "I want to help. Joslynn is like my grandddaghhter too. Whatever you need, I'm only a phone call away."

John only nodded as Bob walked out. He looked around knowing this will be the last time he will ever be in a boardroom. No other marketing company will hire a sexual harraser like him. John scoffed as he stood up.

"I'm so sorry about what happened Mr Cena." John turned to look at the man standing at the door.

"Yeah. I'm sorry to Mr Flair."

Ric nodded. "I know how it feels like to have that opportunity you worked so hard to get in the palm of your hand, then one day _poof_ its gone." Ric smirked. "For 35 years I have been friends with Bob. Looked at like I was nothing. Never been appreciated for the hard work I put into this company. Then out of nowhere, comes this young man, takes what I worked for."

"What are you talking about Ric?" John asked wondering where this was going.

"I have been working in this business longer than you have. I get stuck with the old marketing director position. While you get to be in charge of this business. Two fucking months and already you were set to be my boss!" Ric sneered.

"How could you set me up Ric?" John glared at him realising what he meant. "For what! Because you were too coward to go for what you wanted!"

"Don't you think I tried." Ric snapped. "Now I don't have to worry. I got wat I wanted. When Randy becomes in charge, the executive position is mine."

"How could you!" John roared grabbing Ric by his collars. "Not only did cost me my job, my whole career is dead because of you!"

"Don't you dare touch me." Ric said removing John's hands from him. "I did what I had to do for me. You play dirty in this industry."

"I'm going-"

"Oh no John I heard wha-" Dawn stopped mid sentense as she took in the angry looks on both mens faces. "Is everything okay here?"

"Yes young lady." Ric replied. "Again Mr Cena, I'm sorry. Good luck in whatever future route you take."

John scowled at the smug look on Ric's face as he walked out the boardroom. "What is going on John?"

"He set me up." John said sitting down. "Ric was angry at the fact that I was going to be in charge. He felt like he was stuck in some dead end job and plotted to ruin my career."

"We have to do something John. You can't let that old thing ruin your career." Dawn said hugging him.

"I don't have evidence." John replied sounding defeated. "Even if I tried."

"We will find something. I promise John." Dawn said.

* * *

"Make sure that the flowers are delivered by noon tomorrow." Amy said over the phone as she walked towards the door. She smiled at the man that stood there, motioning for him to enter, closing the door. "Thanks. Call me if anything comes up."

"Hey, I didint know you were coming." Amy said hanging up the phone. "Luckly Randy is not here."

" Don't get married."

"What?!" Amy looked at John stunned. "What do you-"

"Runaway with me." John said pleadingly walking towards her, grabbing her hands. "We can start all over again. My daughter loves you. We can-"

"No John, wait-"

"I love you Amy."

"What?! No John, don-"

"Don't say no. I'm in love with you. Losing my job has been difficult, but you menage to lift me up." John said pecking Amy on the lips. "Leave with me."

"John no. I can't leave. I'm getting married next week." Amy said moving away from John's grasp. "I'm sorry about you losing your job, but I can't. Your asking for a lot. Its just too much."

"I know your not happy. I can do that for you. I will make you happy. You won't have to worry about me going behind your back and cheating on you. I will always be loyal and faithful to you."

"Well your no better." Amy snapped.

"What does that mean?" John asked

"Look at us. Were having an affair right under Randy's nose."

"So. He's done it a lot. How doe-"

"Its over! I don't want this anymore."

"Amy don't do this. I lo-"

"Well I don't love you." Amy yelled, immediately regretting it when she saw the look on his face. "John I-"

"No, I get it." John said sadly. "I hope the wedding goes well."

"John." Amy called onlyfor him to ignore her and walked out the door. Amy sighed. She looked, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall. The many thoughts that ran tthrough her only made things worse, making her cry. The front door opened, making her run to it, thinking that John came back so that she can apologise.

"John I'm-" Amy stopped when she saw it was only Dawn. Making her cry even more.

Dawn walked to her little sister pulling her into a hug. A puzzled look on her face. "Amy your crying?" She felt Amy nod against her chest. "But you never do. What's wrong?"

"I don't know what happened." Amy weeped.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Dawn asked grabbing her face, wiping the tears that kept flowing down.

"I feel so empty. Everything happened so fast. I'm confused so confused." Dawn only hugged her, it was obvious that Amy didn't want to talk. All she could do was be there for her sister.

* * *

John stood up walking towards the door going to answer it. Opening the door he was shocked to see the pair standing at his door step. Seeing them only angering him even more.

"Christy, Adam. What are you doing here?"

 **hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Would you be interested in a reality tv show strory with some of the Wwe women as main characters? Tell me what you think about the idea. Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

John stood in what used to be his office, packing the last of his things. Anger coursed through his body at the thought of the reason why he was leaving, but there was nothing he could do about it. All decisions at this point were up to Christy if she decided to tell the same truth he was told.

He looked up when he heard foot steps that stopped at the door. John smirked when he saw the man standing there. He too had a smirk on his face, but John guessed it was because the man thought he had won and that is why he was smirking at John.

"Wow. I can't believe that your leaving." Randy said, the smirk still on his face. "I tried talking to dad but-"

"You love this. You enjoy seeing me miserable." John replied. The puzzled look on Randy's face angering him even more. "You hated the fact that your dad saw me as the responsible son and that he chose me to run this business!"

"I don't care what you think. I had nothing to do with getting you fired." Randy replied.

"Well, you will once the truth is out." John said.

Randy frowned. "If I were you John, I would stop with the threats. You don't want child services knocking at your door after they find out that your a sexual harasser."

That only angered John and he lunged forward, his hands wrapping around Randy's neck, chocking him. "Don't you dare try and take away my daughter from me or I will kill you." Randy tried fighting him off, but failed when John kneed him in the gut, in the process tightening his hands around his neck.

"John stop it!" Bob said, trying to separate the two men. He continued talking to John but his words went to deaf ears when John didn't let go of Randy. More men rushed in to pull John off Randy. The men were able to pull John away as Randy knelt down on the floor coughing, bringing back air into his burning lungs.

"John calm down!" Bob said trying to calm down him down. He looked at the two men and shook his head. He wondered why his son and step son would be fighting. "What the hell is going on here?" Bob asked once he saw that John had calmed down and Randy was able to catch his breath.

"You know what Randy?" John growled, glaring daggers at his step brother. "I'm just going to let things go. You won this time around. I might not have my job back now...or Amy in my arms at this moment-"

"What does Amy have to do with this?" Randy asked interrupting him.

"But karma is a bitch." John continued. "I will get my job. But what I don't understand is why Amy would stay with a cheating scumbag like you."

"What are talking about." Bob asked John but his eyes turned to Randy. "Your cheating on Amy?"

"Oh! Daddy doesn't know huh?" John laughed, looking at Randy's angry face. "I don't he even loves her."

"I love Amy!" Randy roared only making John laugh even more.

"No, I love Amy. And it kills me to see you heart her and neglect her each and every single day, yet she is willing to marry you."

"You love Amy?" Bob asked, his eyes now landing on John a shocked look on his face. His questions being ignored yet again as the two men began throwing insults at each other.

"You stay away from Amy!" Randy shouted as he tried lunging at John, but was unable to when Bob came in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Why should I? You ruined my career. You plotted, made someone else take the bullet for you just so you could see me go down!" John shouted, his voice rising with every word. "I'm sick of this! Go ahead. She broke my heart anyway, so I don't care anymore. But I know for a fact that when you two get married, she is going to be miserable.

John picked up his things. He gave Bob a nod and glared at Randy one last time, then left. Bob looked at his son disappointedly as he sat down on a chair in the office. "Why?"

"Dad I-"

"Forget it Randy." Bob sighed, shaking his head. "Your mom taught you a lot. And the fact that all this is caused by you...I don't understand.

"All I-"

"No Randy." Bob said standing up as he stood up in front of his son. "I am very disappointed in you. And if what John is saying is true-that you got him fired- you will be sorry."

* * *

Amy groaned as she heard the door to the house slam shut. She knew immediately that it was Randy and he was angry at something that Amy had no interest in hearing.

"Amy!" Randy called out angrily looking for Amy.

"What?!" Amy rolled her eyes at him when he came into the kitchen.

"You had an affair with John?" Randy asked lowly.

Amy swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She took in a deep breath as she tried to calm down. The moment her eyes met Randy's eyes, she realised that she shouldn't be scared. He did the same thing to her, many times and all she did was forgive him. If he loved her like he claimed he did, then there shouldn't be a problem.

Amy shrugged. "And?"

"And?" Randy repeated. Surprise lacing his voice. "You slept with my step brother and all you have to say is 'and'."

"What do you want me to say? Ok. I'm sorry I slept with John."

"Why are you taking this too lightly?"

"I'm just tired fighting with you. No matter how much I say I'm sorry and try to explain why I did, it won't change the fact that I slept with John."

Randy grabbed Amy by her shoulders, forcing her close to him. "Do you know how messed up it is. You cheated on me, with my step brother!" Randy yelled shaking Amy. She tried forcing herself away from his grip, but she couldn't when she started feeling dizzy. Randy saw this and he stopped his actions. "Amy. Are you okay? I'm sorry."

As soon as Randy let go of her, Amy walked to the sink to pour herself a glass of water. She glared at Randy as soon as she started getting better. "I slept with John, deal with it! Just as I have dealt with you sleeping around with other women. Besides, were getting married. That has to mean something."

Randy glared at Amy's retreating form as she went upstairs. He still couldn't believe Amy slept with John. What made him more angry was that she didn't care how it affected him.

* * *

"What do you mean your leaving?" Dawn asked as Trish kept on unpacking the clothes that John had packed.

"I'm just leaving. I'm going to sell this house and I'm taking my daughter with me." John said as he took his clothes from Trish's grasps and through them back into his suitcase.

"But you can't do that." Trish said. Dawn nodded behind the blonde. "And you just can't leave Amy alone. You have to convince her."

"I tried. It failed." John replied.

"How did you do it?" Dawn asked.

"I just asked her to run away with."

"No wonder why she said no." Dawn replied only to earn a disapproving look from Trish.

"That is not why she said no." Trish said. "Yes, maybe you should have done things in a little more romantic. But I think she needs a little more time."

No John, just wait. I know the wedding is this saturday. Dawn said. "But trust me, she will come around."

John just shrugged. He knew Amy wasn't going to leave Randy. The last time he waited for someone to love him back, he ended up with a broken heart and he didn't want that to happen, especially when he had another human being to think about.

 **Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the errors and spelling mistakes. Please Review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Again?!" Dawn said in disbelief, watching her younger sister not dressed yet. "If we don't get you ready, your going to be late for your own wedding.

Amy wiped her lips with a towel as she stepped out of the bathroom. "Sorry. I ate some chicken and now its coming back up. Besides, the alter is not far away from my room.

Dawn cringed at the image. "You know when you chicken bad things happen. So why did you eat it anyway? It doesn't matter that the ceremony is just in the next room. Your going to be late."

Amy waved her sister off as she flopped down the chair in front of the mirror. Many emotions running through her all at once. She felt confused as the make up artist came up to her, retouching her smudged lipstick. Many people that she had witnessed getting married were very happy on their wedding day. They had this certain glow to them. If that was the case, then why did she feel miserable.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked, her voice full of concern when she saw the small frown on Amy's face. She stared up at Lisa to get some answers, only to get a shrug from the woman.

Amy nodded, looking at Dawn's reflection on the mirror as she forced a smile on her face. "I'm okay. Just nervous you known."

Dawn nodded. She sat down next to Amy after asking the make up artist, the hair stylist and Lisa to excuse the two sisters, so that they can talk in private.

"I'm your sister. You know that right." Dawn said, earning her an eye roll from Amy. "Don't roll your eyes at me. Anyway. I know when your lying and when your not happy."

"It doesn't matter Dawn." Amy replied.

"But it does to me." Dawn said forcing Amy to look at her. "You know why I got drunk on Saturday?"

Amy just shrugged. A puzzled look crossing her face, wondering where her sister was going with this.

Dawn continued. "Dave was stalking me an-"

"What?!" Amy asked shocked, when she realised what her sister had said. Prompting her to sit on the edge of her seat. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"And he broke into my house." Dawn continued, ignoring her sisters questions. "He looked crazy. For two days I was tied to a chair. At one point he even slapped me in the face."

"Dawn.." Amy frowned wiping the tears from Dawn's face.

"Luckly Stephanie and Shane came at the right time." Dawn said holding Amy's arms.

"So you weren't sick. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Amy replied hugging Dawn.

"After that I was paranoid. Thinking he will come back. I knew he was in jail, but I kept on drinking, trying to forget." Dawn continued. "

What I'm trying to say is that your not alone. Even though I didn't say anything sooner, I thought telling you now might help. I let Dave in, thinking that he had changed, only to be betrayed by him the moment I let my guard down."

"I know mom and I keep bad mouthing Randy, but were only trying to protect you. Your letting him betray you, continuously. Each time you think he's changed you let your guard down and you end up getting hurt. The difference between you and me is that I don't take crap from anyone when it comes to relationships. Yes it was fine when you forgave him for cheating the first time, but when it happens again and again, your just being ignorant."

"Dawn please, don't." Amy said interrupting her.

"You have this wonderful man that cares for you. John loves you so much. Don't make the mistake of going into this marriage, thinking that everything will be great. From what I see, Randy is giving you nothing. I don't want you years from now thinking what if."

"Dawn-"

"Oh come on! Your not ready?!" Trish asked interrupting Amy and Dwan. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but put on that dress and let's go get you married." Trish said, picking the dress up on and handing it to Amy, pushing her to the direction of the bathroom.

"Is mom here?!" Amy asked from the bathroom, just as Lisa walked in.

"No." Trish replied. The two felt bad when they heard the disappointed sigh that fell from Amy's lips.

"You look beautiful." Trish and Dawn awed in unison seeing Amy in the wedding dress. Lisa ndded, agreeing with Trish and Dawn.

"Thanks." Amy replied looking at herself in the mirror as Dawn and Lisa fixed her up, while Trish went out to go get the guests, the groom included ready for the wedding.

"I always thought I would be the first one to get married." Dawn snickered, trying to lighten the mood. "You beat me to it yet again."

Amy lightly laughed, puching her sister in the shoulder. "What can I say. I'm more competitive."

Dawn nodded as they walked towards the door to their awaiting uncle, who was there to walk Amy down the isle.

"You look beautiful dear. The three of you."

"Thanks uncle." The two siblings replied at the same time.

"Thank you." Lisa said as she fixed the veil.

"Hey Dawn, can I talk to you for a moment." Trish said, pulling Dawn to her, not even giving her a chance to respond.

Amy looked at the two just in time to see her sister's face fall in shock then turn into disgust a few seconds later. Amy turned away from the two just in time for her sister to not realise that she had heard what the blonde woman said. She felt the urge to vomit as everything became more clear now.

As she walked down the isle to the wedding march, all she could think about was what Trish told her sister. Guilt and anger shown in her eyes as she looked at the man standing at the alter. She gave thanks to the fact that she was not getting married in the church, so she wasn't going to fell bad about what she going to do.

She smiled weakly as her uncle gave her away to the man she was about to marry. Amy couldn't even look at Randy in the eyes as the official started talking. Disappointment, is what she felt. She couldn't believe she let herself get in to this mess. Her thoughts were interrupted when the offical read Randy his vows.

"I do." Randy replied, lightly smiling at Amy. She had been with Randy long enough to know that behind that little smile, he was truly angry. Especially hearing what Trish had told Dawn, she knew that's why he was angry.

"Do you Amy tak-"

"Wait!" Amy stopped the official, earning a few gasps from the guests and a worried look from Randy. Her eyes scanned over the guests and they landed on the last person she thought she would see today. Just seeing her mother sitting there, gave her a sense of motivation, that what she was about to do, was justified.

"I mean, can I say something...vows." The offical nodded. Amy looked at Randy and sighed.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I have kinda dreamt of having a dream wedding with a man that would always chose me first above everything. My grandmother once told me that I need a man that loves me more than I love him and with that I would learn to respect him and care for him unconditionally."

"And that is why, while I'm standing here today, I don't feel like I'm making the right decision."

"Amy. What are you doing?" Randy asked fear running through him. A worried expression on his face.

"You have lied to me, betrayed and manipulated me. You've cheated so many times, yet everytime you go behind my back, doing the same thing repeatedly, taking advantage.

"Amy please-"

"You don't love me."

"Yes... I- I do love you. Please Amy I don't want to lose you." Randy said pleadingly.

"Your only saying that because you lost your dad's company to John!" Amy said raising her voice. "How could you do that? I can see why your dad didn't choose you in to be in charge in the first place."

"Don't say that." Randy growled lowly.

"Say what? Your not matured in enough! You set up some poor old man, knowing very well how desperate he is at the moment. You knew he didn't have enough money to pay for his wife's medical bills, and you used him as the fall guy! Really? And Christy! You knew how bad she loves his brother and is willing to do anything and everything to see him succeed.

"Amy I had no choice. He was taking everything from me." Randy said grabbing Amy's shoulders. "Please, let's just forget everything and continue with the wedding. I know how long you've wanted to get married, so let's carry on."

"No!" Amy said shrugging his hands off her. She turned to look at her mom. "I'm sorry I didn't listen when you tried to show me the truth. I was too naive and I realise that now." She then turned to look at Bob and Carol. "I have given your son so many chances."

"The only reason I stayed with Randy for so long, after the crap he put me through, was because I was scared. I realised I don't love him anymore." She turned to Randy again. "I fell out of love you so long ago. I was just scared of being alone because I have been with you for so long." She turned to look at Carol. "And when your son came into my life, he made me see that I deserve so much more than what Randy was giving me. And I was stupid for telling him that I didn't love him when I knew otherwise."

"No." Randy said shaking his head. "We can make this work. You cheated on me too with my step brother. Listen, we can call it a clean slate. You cheated with my brother and I did the same with Lisa."

"What?!" Amy turned to Lisa, shocked by the discovery. "So that party thing and being my maid of honour was because you felt guilty."

"I'm sorry Amy." Lisa said looking down in shame, not denying the claim.

"You know what, you can have him." Amy said taking off the engagement ring.

"Please Amy do-"

"Have a good life Randy." Amy said putting the ring in Randy's hand. She turned on her heels as she made her way out, ignoring Randy's please.

"Where are you going?" Celia asked her daughter as they walked into the room Amy had previously gotten ready in, with Dawn and Trish following behind.

"I'm going to make everything better. I'm going to see John."

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone?" Amy asked looking at Stacy.

"Bob gave him sometime to get himself together after this messy false accusations that Randy caused before he goes back to work." Stacy replied.

"When did he leave? Where did he go to?" Amy asked frantically.

"Um...he left like twenty minutes ago to the airport. He and Joslynn are going to Huwa-"

"Thank you, bye!" Amy called after, not giving Stacy the time to finish her sentence. She needed to get to the airport in time to make everything right with John."

Amy stopped at the airport help desk, breathing hard, trying to catch her breath. This earned her a weird look from the lady that was sitting behind the help desk.

"Hi." Amy greeted, as she finally caught her breath. "Where are the gates for the plane to Huwaii?"

Amy ran towards the security check after the clerk gave her directions to the gate. She hoped she got there in time. She knew it was difficult to go further after the security gate. Amy stopped as soon as she arrived. Her eyes scanned the area looking for John.

"John!" Amy called after as soon as she spotted the man. "John!"

John frowned looking around. He thought he heard someone calling his name. His eyes turned to the commotion that was taking place at the back of the line. He could have sworn he saw Amy arguing with a security guard.

"I know I'm causing a scene, but I just asked you to please fetch that man standing over there." Amy replied pointing in John's direction. "See! Look he's looking at me."

John frowned, adjusting his daughter in his arms as he made his way towards Amy. "It's fine. I'm sorry sir, she won't cause another disturbance."

The security guard gave one last warning look to Amy before he left the two alone. Amy look around as the air around them started feeling awkward.

"So. She's cleared to fly?" Amy said, referring to Joslynn as she held the little girl's hand.

John shook his looking at Amy. "You and I both know that is not the reason as to why you are here. Why are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be at your wedding reception?"

Amy shook her head. "I changed quickly and I had to stop you from leaving." Amy sighed. She was about to continue, but was stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Are you okay?" John asked, a worried look on his face when Amy hunched over in pain.

Amy nodded. "Yeah. I was running. Its just some cramps." Amy replied. She continued as the pain began to go away. "I couldn't go through with the wedding. I realised that I was making a big mistake. I don't care about Randy. You have made me the happiest I have ever been in my life. I want to be with you. With your daughter. I know that I broke your heart and abandoned you when you needed me the most. I know Randy lied. And I want to help you get through it. I need you in my life John."

John shook his head. "Your standing here right now because you finally saw Randy for the lying cheat that he is." John said as more of a statement than a question.

"Sort of but-"

"No." John said interrupting her. "Your right. You broke my heart. I don't care what you do anymore. I told you that I love and you threw that in my in my face. So go back to Randy like you always have. You don't need me."

Amy looked at John, stunned as he turned away from her and headed back to the security gate line. She didn't expect things to end this way, and now she was definitely scared that she was going lose the man she loved.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the reviews. And please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Epilogue**

Amy groaned from the massive pain that ran through her body. She turned her face away from the sunlight that was blinding her. Amy looked around the room, hoping to see him in one of the chairs. She heavily sighed, when she rembered seeing the anger and the hurt in his eyes, she knew she had hurt him by rejecting him and that she had lost the one person that really loved her, besides her family. Her mind drifted off to the day at the airport.

 **Flashback**

Amy looked at John's retreating form as the tears pooled in her eyes. How could she have been so stupid, to let the best thing that has ever happened to her go away? She loved him so much and it hurt to see him move away from her. She was jerked out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her back. She turned around to look at her sister.

"Thanks. For...um, bringing me here, we can leave now." Amy said, her voice cracking as she walked around her sister, heading towards the exit.

"What?!" Dawn asked, shocked that her sister was leaving. "What are you doing?"

"I want to go home. Wherever that is now, since there is no wedding." Amy shrugged.

"Uh...no!" Dawn replied dumbfounded by what was happening. "I didn't waste my gas to see you give up."

"Dawn-"

"No! I'm not leaving until I see the two of you kiss and make up."

"Shut up Dawn." Amy groaned. "I screwed everything up. John doesn't want me anymore. I broke his heart and unlike you, I understand where he is coming from. Randy broke my heart too, and I don't want anything to do with him, just like he doesn't want anything to do with me now."

"But this is different." Dawn said, trying to reason. "And unlike Randy, you actually realised that what you did was a mistake and that you really love him. John loves you."

Dawn sighed when she saw the doubt that flashed in Amy's eyes. She grabbed her younger sister's arm, pulling her towards the security gates.

"What are you doing? Dawn?" Why was she even asking. She knew Dawn was pulling her towards John. Amy cringed when her sister called John.

"John." Dawn called, getting the man's attention. John groaned seeing the two women coming towards him. "Please, don't be like that."

John shrugged. "Like what. Just let me go. It's not cute anymore Dawn now that your bothering me." John turned his back to the two women.

Dawn gritted her teeth, wanting to punch John in the face. He was being a jerk now and for some reason, Amy had turned all mushy and weak. And that was something she didn't understand. Dawn pushed Amy towards John, urging her to talk to him before she did something bad.

"Please John. I wouldn't have came here to stop you from leaving if I didn't want you back." Amy said.

John sighed. He turned to look back at the lady standing awkwardly behind him. He walked towards the two siblings, after asking the lady to hold his place in line for him.

"I will leave you two alone." Dawn said. She took Joslynn from a reluctant John and walked off.

"Make it quick." John said.

"I'm very sorry John. You have to understand that being with Randy took a toll on me. I felt scared. The thought of jumping into a relationship with another man scared me. I didn't want to get hurt, and I know. You told me countless times that you are not like Randy, and I believe that."

"Amy I-"

"You are not like him." Amy said interrupting John. "And that is one of the main reasons why I'm in love with you John. And I'm not scared anymore. I love you."

 **End Of Flashback**

Amy sighed at the memory. The day she had lost John, for good. Her thoughts were interruptted when her eye caught site of some movement next to her bed. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw her mother carrying her newly born son. The fifteen hours of labour was worth it, she thought when her mom put the baby in her arms.

Amy looked up at her mom, who only shook her head. The disappointed look on her face replaced the smile that had appeared a few minutes ago. She understood. You can't always get what you wished for. She just hoped that this once, she would have it all.

"It's going to be fiine honey." Celia said, looking at the disappointed look on her face. Amy nodded, then looked at the small baby that was cooing in her arms. She was so fascinated by the babies small features. Her lips pulled up into a small smile when she saw the babies blue eyes. A least she now had something she wished for. A healthy baby.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to her room opened. Her eyes lit up when she saw the man that walked into her room. The man she had lost nine months ago. Or so she thought.

"I just went out to get some coffee for your mother, while she stayed with the baby." John replied, a smile on his face.

Amy nodded as John walked up to her bed. He kissed her forehead, then started playing with his new born son, when he saw that he was awake.

"Cheer up. I know its hard, but wait until you see the surprise I got for you." John said walking back towards the door. Moments later he walked in, but he was not alone. "Surprise."

Amy smiled happily when she saw her sister being pushed in. A one year old Joslynn sitting on her lap, a teddy bear and baby balloons in her arms.

"Hi sissy." Dawn whisper yelled as John pushed her wheelchair towards her sister's bed. Celia walked up to her oldest daughter, hugging her, not believing that she had finally woke up. "John told me on our way here that you had a boy. Can I hold him?'

"You don't have to ask. He's your nephew." Amy handed Dawn the baby as Celia helped her oldest child hold the baby properly, without hurting herself either, after John had taken Joslynn away from her lap.

Amy smiled. Seeing her sister finally awake from her month long coma, was a gift. Dawn had gotten into a car accident. It not only left Amy heart broken, every day it devastated Amy that Dawn would miss seeing her nephew. She was now recovering, despite having a broken arm, a bandage wrapped around her head. She was glad that some of her bruises were healing and that she was able to come up and see her nephew.

"He is precious." Dawn smiled. "I woke up in time huh?"

Amy slightly laughed. "Yeah. We were worried about you. I wanted you to see him."

"I'm here now. What's his name?"

"Anthony." John replied.

Dawn nodded. "Look Jos. Say hi to your little brother."

Amy was happy that everything she had wished for had now become a reality. Her sister was recovering, John got his dream job back after Randy had told the truth and apologised for defermation of character. Publicly, that is. And she was very happy to find out that the baby was John's. And now they were able to love each other without hiding it.

Amy thought that getting married would only make her happy, but she was obviously wrong. She didn't want to gett married to John, for now that is. All she needed now, was her son and step daughter. Her mother and sister. And John. And those people brought happiness into her life. And her heart was content with that.

 **END**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing the story!**


End file.
